


莫挨老子

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 【勋兴】（兵×匪）
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

01.

二麻子胡乱嚷嚷着后山有个死人的时候，吴世勋正吃着今天成功截了省城秦县官家的镖的宴酒，头也不抬的胡乱一摆手，“咋的麻子你放个屁是不是也得打个报告？埋了完事呗。”  
  
一群人听了，都是哈哈大笑，二麻子被臊的脸通红，不服气的反驳，“当家的，那人...那人穿的军装，好多牌牌呢。”  
  
当兵的？吴世勋这才啧了下舍得抬头，忙活了一天身上脸上灰泥子也没来得及洗把，这年当子他们做土匪的越来越不好混，最近这长沙口子说是要来个挺厉害的人物，当官那边成天想着怎么着缴了他们这票子地头蛇邀功，他可是也吃了那兵头儿不少亏。这档子时候有当兵的要是死他地盘上，他可是得打掉牙往肚里咽。  
  
“麻子跟着我去瞧瞧，你们先玩等老子回来。”  
  
叼根草不情不愿的起了身，二麻子连忙给一脸不耐烦的吴世勋带路，七扭八歪的走了半晌，光听着二麻子唠唠叨叨着是咋的来解手看到那人把他吓一跳，吴世勋听的脑壳疼，狠狠瞪他，“我说你咋比个娘们还聒噪。”  
  
二麻子嘿嘿讪笑，一张丑脸呲着牙磕碜人，幸好吴世勋来不及骂他二，麻子便说出这会子最好听的话，“到了到了，老大你看，就在歪脖子树下面儿！”  
  
吴世勋顺着他指的方向瞧过去，确实有个整齐军装的男人一动不动躺着，也不知道当真死了没有。  
  
他想见二麻子去瞧瞧又看他缩在后面不成器那怂样，还是翻个白眼自个走上前，不怎么斯文的一把把那人掰过正面，想瞧瞧到底什么人。  
  
好家伙，这兵头子也太俊了吧。  
  
吴世勋愣了一愣，他打村里长这么大到现在，做这土匪头子这几年也抢过不少黄花闺女，可从来没见过这么白生生的娃子，细皮嫩肉的比他隔壁村最俏的小寡妇都要好看几分。  
  
二麻子也在后面叽叽喳喳，“我操老大，这汉子还是娘们啊，当兵的也这么俊？”  
  
吴世勋剜他一眼，又瞧了瞧那人，军装是崭新合身，上面儿军衔牌牌好几个，金属星儿和横杠也好几条，吴世勋不懂也知道，这还是个官儿吧。  
  
原本想着管他是死的活得丢山下面儿远点赖不上他便完事，偏偏这么一眼瞧了，倒是改了心思，指尖在那人鼻下探了探，人还好端端的，没死。  
  
灰土土的手在那人身上摸了一圈，倒让他摸出把毛瑟盒子枪，好家伙，这可不是仿的，正宗德国佬进口，爱不释手的瞧了摸了一圈，才塞进兜里，咧嘴一笑，今个算是赚了。  
  
“去，把人给我背回寨里，咱不能让这兵头子死这儿吃了哑巴亏。”  
  
吴世勋发了话，二麻子憋屈又不敢说，只好骂骂咧咧的蹲下去打算把这人背上，心下想着，好家伙，这人半死不活的也不安生，死前还把老子当马骑，咱也不能亏了，这人又白生又俊俏的，讨过来当老婆也不错，反正那群娘们也看不上他。  
  
这么想了，才平衡多了乐呵呵就要搂那人，谁知他指头尖都还没碰着，吴世勋又改了主意，“瞅你那磕碜样，人家半路醒了不得被你吓死，给老子亲自背他一回。这小子命好，我瞧他模样儿就乐意当苦力。”  
  
妈的..  
  
二麻子恨不能给他一锤子。  
这个吴世勋，说起来还是个奶娃娃，比他还小几岁，不过是前些年胆大命硬跟着前当家的打过几场子硬仗，把临山几个寨子都收了进来，前当家的两年前缺粮时铤而走险抢军粮时被当兵那边一枪崩了，吴世勋这才跳了出来，当时一票人都跟着吴世勋打过，没有不服他的。二麻子进寨里这大半年光听了吴世勋的伟绩，上天入地的都快成仙儿了，他自然生几分不信不服，也没个机会真刀真枪的干上一仗让他瞧上一瞧。  
  
俩人把那人背进寨里，刀疤大头正划拳尽兴，嚷嚷着，“当家的快来，马腿儿还给你留着呢。”  
  
吴世勋没工夫理他，厥他一眼，“没看老子忙着抗死人呢。”  
  
“哟，当家的哪里找的俏兵花，这当官的养的兵就是不一样，水灵的村头二丫头也比不过，当家的要收了吧！”  
  
“对，收了吧！”一群糙汉子起哄，胡乱嚷嚷，吴世勋臊了脸骂道，“去去去，带把的能好使吗，净浑说。”  
  
刀疤一听这话，瞧着那人衣领子露出来的月白的一小块皮肤，紧闭的眼睫毛根根分明，微张的唇里透白的齿水淋淋的，连忙嚷道，“这脸蛋身段我刀疤可不管他带不带把，当家的不要给我也成，打俩月前我可就没开过荤，准把这小娘子伺候舒服的下不了寨哈哈哈哈哈”  
  
一群都听了大笑，平日里这帮痞匪便浑话连篇的，他倒是也习惯了，不过今个怎么听着刺耳极了，大骂道，“不想被老子剁了就管好你的把，滚滚一边玩去。”  
  
说罢没几步钻进屋里，把背上那人放到床上，咕咚咕咚连喝完一碗子水，才回头瞧瞧白净净的那人。  
  
一看便是养尊处优的人物，纵使身上发间沾了点泥土子，可浑身没一出瑕疵，更没一点当兵的该有的疤痂子，一张脸蛋比他邻居十几岁的二丫头更白嫩细致两分，连指甲盖都修整的圆滚滚的没一点黑泥。  
  
不知道受啥伤，也没个醒的意思。  
  
这么才想着检查检查，想着这小子身上是不是也这样白生生的，吴世勋竟然也咕咚呑了口口水，刚喝了一大碗水，还觉着口干舌燥。

把上身那军装一寸寸扒了精光，果然和他想的一样，全身这皮肤都想块嫩豆腐，摸一把滑腻腻的，实在好摸的紧。  
  
不过怎的一寸伤口子也没有，也不知道怎么就昏过去的。吴世勋又检查了遍后脑勺，也没啥撞到的痕迹，这才想起仔细又瞧了胳膊手腕子。  
  
好家伙，原来是被七寸子咬了小臂。  
  
吴世勋皱了眉。他可没个舍身救人的习惯，何况这人若是个军阀头子，那可是和他见面就得动枪子儿，他何必做个这么出力不讨好的事儿。这么个踌躇了会子，可瞧瞧那人白净净的模样，红果似的嘴唇冒着水汽，身上一寸寸的没一缕子赘肉，胸上倒是软绵绵的还有二两肉，乳尖也像冬天雪里梅花苞似的红艳艳的，也不知道屁股是不是也圆鼓鼓软绵绵的...  
  
吴世勋被自个的想法闹个红脸，一狠心暗骂一声。  
  
管他娘的什么身份，这么好看的人被老子救了进了寨里就是老子的人，他敢闹，老子把他绑床上天天操，看他有没有脸回去做他的兵头子。  
  
他这么想着，才一低头含住那人白嫩嫩的小手臂上的两点血点子，吸了脏血往床外吐。  
  
他这么的专心救人，也没注意点这一番折腾中，床上的人皱了皱眉梢，纤长的睫毛颤了颤，缓缓睁开了眼。  
  
吴世勋还没反应及，就听清甜细软桂花蜜似的声音响起来，话语里却是极嫌弃冷漠的。  
  
“莫...莫挨老子！”


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
  
“泥狗，你谁啊你。”  
  
这人长得斯文秀气，语气倒是高傲的呛人，吴世勋打进这山寨没被这样骂过，倒是被他气笑了，“小娘子，说话注意点，老子地盘你也敢叫唤。”  
  
张艺兴打出生就从没呆过这么又脏又破的地方，好看的墨眉皱了又皱，熏得他委屈的轻咳了两声，水灵灵的眼睛横眼瞪着，“谁要在你这猪圈呆！”竟然也没发觉那人的称呼，习惯性摸把口袋，才迟钝发觉自个衣服尽褪，身上惯用的盒子枪也不见踪影，慌张骂道，“你！你这泥狗土匪，老子衣服和枪呢！”  
  
要说张艺兴被咬的也不深，那七寸子利牙刚扎进他肉里便被张艺兴一把掐住了脖子断了喉，可到底毒性还是有些，才叫他一时昏迷过去，这么被吴世勋简单处理了下子便也没啥大事。倒是那土匪一脸黑泥，身上没一处干净地方，还沾染着男人十足的汗气，才是叫他更难容忍，何况那土狗竟然还抓着他手腕子，张艺兴只觉着自个浑身难受，自顾自便要跳下床，哪知双脚刚落地只觉脚腕一阵锥心刺骨的疼，叫他一歪身子，倒是叫那土匪一把扶怀里了。  
  
没成想，这俏兵头倒是个辣角色，吴世勋倒是被他调起兴致，一把把晃荡的人搂怀里，手所触及皆是一片细滑娇嫩，忍不住一把抱紧了，才道，“进了这山头，别说你那衣服盒子枪，就是你也是老子人，我劝你好好服侍服侍你相公，免得遭罪受。”  
  
“放你娘的屁！”那人比吴世勋整个瘦矮了一圈，被圈进怀里实在可怜可爱，却粗鲁的破口大骂，白皙的脸蛋因为被侮辱的气愤也惹得一片粉红，想了半天也再没想到什么更难听的词，他压根没一点犹豫，拎起一旁桌上的破碗便朝吴世勋脑袋狠狠砸过去。  


操..  
  
这人瞧着软绵绵的，手上倒是毫不含糊。  
  
吴世勋冷冷摸了把额角的血，脸上的表情有点阴噩下来，纵然是张艺兴也微微颤了下，才一把推开那人。  
  
别说是个从不用亲自动手只在训练场上纸上谈兵的不知道什么兵长，就是上战数十次的老兵也未必有吴世勋当初刀尖上讨生活亡命徒的狠劲儿。  
  
其实要说起来，吴世勋也是个俊生汉，眉眼硬朗线条分明，可这么会子额角的血滴子往那张英气的侧脸下流，滴答滴答也很是阴霾可怖。  
  
张艺兴略一迟疑，就被吴世勋恨压到身下，他原来头晕呼呼便还没好透，脚腕子也不知怎么崴的也颇是严重，要说和吴世勋正面刚胜算基本为零。  
  
“我看得把刺拔掉，你才能知道这谁地盘。”  
  
张艺兴心脏猛跳了两下，他还没想明白吴世勋要怎么动手，吴世勋一把扯开他系的整齐的皮带，绑到他两只手腕上。  
  
等吴世勋把张艺兴那合身的军裤一把扯松下来，张艺兴才当真明白了点那人意思，慌了神胡乱嚷道，“你他娘的敢碰我！你敢！老子可是堂堂第二师师座两杠四星大校张艺兴，你个泥沟老鼠，老子扒了你皮！”  
  
索性嘴堵上去堵住那人满口的污秽话，吴世勋也不过是不想听他没句好话的，谁知那小师长嘴皮子还挺软嫩，滑溜溜的像他前两年抢来的镖里的两盒桂花水晶膏，香甜甜滑溜溜的好像使劲点珉了就要化掉没了踪影。  
  
说起来，第二师师长？这倒是让吴世勋扬了扬眉，就着额角的血珠子斜斜一笑，“刚要调来的两毛四星战绩赫赫那个张艺兴？小娘子怕不是叫上你背后主子的名儿撑腰呢？就是张艺兴老子照样干他！”  
  
操！张艺兴气的青筋暴露，他张艺兴打入军以来就是屡立奇功的人，还从没被这么侮辱过，这个龟孙当真以为他是个草包了。  
  
他力气不及吴世勋倒罢，擒拿还能输他不成？侧翻个身灵活的瞬间翻过吴世勋身后，被皮带绑住的手倒成了绳索毫不犹豫套住对方脖子，双手一施力狠狠顶住了吴世勋后背。  
  
这丫的想让老子死啊。  
  
他不过当小打小闹的情趣罢了，想不成张艺兴还真是个难搞的主，他倒是真有点信这细皮嫩肉的小娘们是那叫握着两万兵的师长张艺兴了。  
还真是有意思的很。  
  
吴世勋竟不觉轻笑一声，倒是让张艺兴有些迟疑片刻，便被吴世勋一脚踹了脚腕，果然如他所观察到的，张艺兴吃痛迅速落了空档子，微歪了歪手上力气失了两秒的功夫，吴世勋灵活的从他手腕挣脱了来翻身按住了那脸色涨红的人。  
  
“小娘子，你说对了，老子最爱干师长。”


	3. Chapter 3

03.

在这种泥窝子里被土匪头子干上一炮，那得比让他张艺兴死了还难受。

他张艺兴那里是会轻易服输的人，自个这张脸叫他军校以来就碰上不少于人前人后不服气的诨话或嘲讽，可张艺兴总能叫他们立马闭嘴，他张艺兴在军校里便是样样拔头筹，如今带起兵也从不比那些顽固不化灰头土脸脏成泥球的土豹子老头差。

可虽说自个受了点小伤，明显纵然他状态好的时候吴世勋也能和他干个势均力敌，这倒是让张艺兴颇为惊讶的，他竟不知这些蝼蚁不如的土痞匪何时也有两下功夫，若不是这人脏兮兮又痞里痞气满口不是人话，他张艺兴也能敬他两分。

不过这会儿不是他感慨的时候，吴世勋已然把他裤子扒到大腿，被他一片常年不见天日雪白的大腿晃眼弄的心中一动，就险些被张艺兴挣脱开来，吴世勋也觉着按着这人颇是费劲，索性一只手将自个皮带也扯下来，三五下把那人手间绑着的皮带拴到床头上，笑道，“师座大人，省点儿力气，省着待会没两次昏过去了可就没意思了。”

“你男人叫吴世勋，记住不，待会舒服了别不知道嘴里叫啥名儿。”

张艺兴终于知道吴世勋压根不是口上诨几句戏弄他得了，这人怕是来真事儿的。他心里咯噔一声，竟然也生了几分恐惧。

这几年光景他不知道带过多少仗，屋里头的功勋章压根数不清，多数时候他压根用不着自个动手，安稳坐着也能等到捷报，就是逆风仗在他手里打也能翻盘，从来没叫他当真害怕过。

“吴世勋！你他娘打算拿多少兄弟的血祭你这次浑事儿，你他娘的想清楚了！”

吴世勋这才终于顿了顿动作，手里的内裤边只堪堪蔽了最后张艺兴一道防线，他斜眼瞧过去，张艺兴又羞又愤一对杏眸已噙了一汪了泉水，红通通的颇是有几分可怜。想着自家那帮子跟着他出生入死的兄弟，大多也不过未及而立的单身汉子，跟着他连个媳妇儿也没讨，没得多少好处，家里还有老娘等着出息。

啧，他倒是当真黜了几分，他一个汉子才不怕什么狗屁团长师长的，可为了他连累一帮子兄弟，那可不是他吴世勋会干的事儿。

他还没开口，门外边粗犷一声大吼，“当家的犹豫啥，老子才不怕那些娘们似的兵，真来干就是了，嫂子咱们要定了！”

接着一群起哄大笑，免不得夹着很多污浊话，张艺兴闹个红脸，实在气到没了话，这帮子龟孙竟然趴门头，也不知听了多少俩人的话。

这群兔崽子。吴世勋忍不住笑，一帮单身汉咋天天想着趴人家门缝可还行，“大头，就数你爱瞎起哄！”

一群人哄笑不止，木门被拍的直响，好像随时要被撞开似的，张艺兴心里跟着揪着，他可受不了衣不遮体被一群土匪瞧见，一张脸蛋红的滴血，“吴..吴世勋，你快叫他们滚！”

吴世勋本想恼这人的命令句，却又瞧张艺兴咬着微厚红润润的唇的可怜见模样，一对水眸求助似的直直望着他，实在是比月色与腊梅更纯净娇艳几分，心里猛然一动，便转头大骂道，“都给老子滚蛋，闹洞房没见过吗，自个找媳妇儿去偷看老子算啥本事！被老子逮到俩眼珠子给你挖了拌酒！”

一群人也不恼，时不时嚷嚷当家的加劲儿干才哄笑着散了，屋里屋外才渐渐安静下来。

张艺兴微松了口气，咬着的下嘴唇这才松了，见吴世勋似也不是完全没法沟通，一对墨眉微拧着低声道，“你..你放开老子，之前事儿我不跟你计较就是。”

水灵灵的眸子明灭闪烁，垂着也颇有些软下来的可怜见，声线这么柔下来，竟然像玉珠子一般清脆又甜腻，吴世勋瞧了又瞧，情不自禁便再度擒住那对张合的两片水唇，一支大手在腰间胸前徘徊半晌，才毫不迟疑的扯下张艺兴最后一块蔽体布料，声音不知何时便低哑了几分，“明个起啥都听你的，可你这屁股，老子操定了。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

什么能沟通，张艺兴他娘的也算是看错人了。

就这么会子功夫，张艺兴早骂完了他人生知道的所有脏话词汇，可等吴世勋从两片唇一路吻到喉结胸前肚脐，那污言秽语的音调渐渐软下来，黏糊糊的拖了音。

怎么觉着燥热极了，额上发际都出了层薄汗，露珠一样附了一层在滑腻的肌理上，鳞片一般熠熠发光。

“操..你这什么破地儿真热..”

那人凶巴巴的暗骂一句，就被吴世勋握住了命根，惹得他闷哼一声，目光流连的恶狠狠瞪他一眼，却因为生理需求搅得媚眼如丝的，光叫吴世勋觉得迫不及待起来，下身涨的生疼。

张艺兴哪里被人这么玩过，一波一波快感冲击的他招架不住，两颊醉了酒一般一片坨红，手腕子在床头枕上徘徊抓出几道印子，又一会才惊叫着射出吴世勋一手来。

“这么浓，师座大人平时都不玩的吗？”吴世勋嗤笑一声，大手沾了一片白浊也不嫌弃，顺着侧腰往身后面滑，还没碰到那处，那人像搁浅的鱼般跳动了几下，一张俏脸满是青涩的潮红，眸子里比八月的莲花池更水波潋滟，“谁他妈像你这癞皮狗似的净干这龌龊事！”

吴世勋不过调戏他两句，也不恼他，压着那人的挣扎，指骨分明的手指在柔嫩的那小口揉按了会子，才试探性就着浊液润滑伸了小节进入，便被那人绷紧了身子的使劲含住了，再进出不得分毫。

吴世勋不晓得自个一个粗人，怎的在他身上就平白多出那么多耐心来，竟然还好性儿哄着，“放松点宝儿，一会别伤了你。”

张艺兴哪里理他，他被那异物入侵感搅得惊慌失措，偏偏吴世勋这么个称呼乱喊，更是气不打一处，“操你娘的！明个我张艺兴不叫你脑袋开花老子不姓张了！”

额上还滴着血都是这人的杰作，这人还没给他一句好话一个好脸子，他吴世勋都不知道自个怎么还贱兮兮的上赶着好性儿哄着这祖宗，他下半身可是忍得也是涨疼，火气也颇有点压不住，细长的手指粗鲁了几分再探根手指进了口，两根一举整根探了进去，哪知张艺兴惊呼一声，吐出半个疼字便咬了两排贝齿，脸色都白了几分，一对手腕被勒出两道深红的印子。

不知是气愤还是疼的怎就带了哭腔，一对下垂眼红红的含了泪，竟然一句咒骂也发不出了。

吴世勋有点心软，等他缓了好一会才慢慢动了动，可张艺兴一点儿不知道放松，依旧梗着劲儿似的嬲紧了那紧的要命的地儿，紧绷绷的两人都难受。吴世勋狠了狠心，才就着浊液一点一点抽插起来。

耐着性子一寸寸揉按抽插着扩张着半晌，吴世勋早忍的也是一头细汗，另一只手在他胸前腰际四处撩拨了会，那里才颇有点柔软下来，渐渐有规律的蠕动包裹着两根手指。见张艺兴终于有点放松下来，吴世勋才耐着性子把坚硬火热的巨物抵着他柔软的穴口，一寸一寸，毫不犹豫的钉进去大半。

张艺兴是疼极了，一张红通通可怜的小脸天鹅似的扬起，一双眸子大睁着失了焦，口里的长吟竟然被巨物顶的失了声，微张着口卡在喉间。他丝毫不知如何能舒服些，两只手腕子都自个绷着劲扯的勒破了皮儿，那嫩穴因为痛感也立刻就恢复了没扩张前的状态，全身绷直了抗拒那根入侵物。

吴世勋也不好受，被嬲的生疼又忍着强硬开拓的冲动，一点一点瞧了他的模样，他早料到张艺兴是个雏儿不好开苞，可看他的样子，怎么瞧着，他青涩的压根没碰过性事，“张艺兴，你没碰过女人？”

那人骤然更僵了一僵，也不知哪里就叫他羞愤万分，终于簌簌落下两串泪珠子来。

他哪里是对两个男人的事儿青涩，他压根就没尝过这般床笫之事，何谈男女。

张艺兴是自小就军人世家长大的小孩，家教管的极严，打十几岁便又进了纪律严明的军校，毕业进了军队便一心想着战事，他压根连女人手都没碰过。他又是个清高主儿，自个也不怎么有过几次自渎，也根本不和那些的满脑子男女诨事猥琐劲糟老头子接触，又何谈晓得这些享乐事儿。哪成想，就只是不留神了一回，便叫吴世勋救了来，第一次经验给了个糙老爷们土匪头子，他难能不委屈万分，泪珠断了线的玉珠子一般啪嗒啪嗒落下来，顺着滚到发际枕头里，濡湿了一小片粗布枕头。

他吴世勋天地不怕，却见张艺兴这副委屈的鼻头都红红的模样，便慌了神色来。

“你别哭，你哭我心疼。”

后面紧紧绞着，吴世勋也不好突然抽出来，只好一点点吻掉他湿漉漉的脸蛋上的泪珠儿，他那么高个儿一顶天立地的汉子，竟然恨不得给他献上这打拼好些年光景的山头，只叫他开心点儿，别再落眼泪便成。

“没事儿，我不动，你别哭，我不动。”  
他那么慢慢哄着，一手插在发丝揉着后脑勺，一手有节奏的拍着后背，像哄小孩睡觉似的搂着人，直到觉着那人都快要睡着了，才听带着哭腔黏糊糊的甜嗓闷闷道，

“你他娘别抱我，脏死了。”


	5. Chapter 5

05.  
  
  
吴世勋噗嗤笑了声，哪里会有气，觉着那人后面终于没再梗着劲排斥，才微微动了动。不过想亲下那细白的脖颈子，哪知刚一凑近还没吐气，张艺兴便猛瑟缩了下。吴世勋轻笑，吹着气儿更凑上去，薄唇附上那块皮肤处处撩火，深吸出几朵瑰丽的粉花来，满意得听张艺兴长长发出气声，后穴应声收缩起来。

两条白腿更掰大开些方便自个动作，吴世勋才终于耐着性子小幅抽插了几下，惹得张艺兴水浸过的眸子更缠了缠，一对眉可怜的皱成无辜的八字，“你别...你别动…”  
  
可这会吴世勋没法子再守诺下去了。  
耐着性子小幅抽插了几下子，里面儿肠液和浊液便迅速濡染一片研磨开来，湿漉漉的带出蜜口，那处开垦起来便再也抵抗不住了，乘着一片滑溜溜的体液，他抗拒的紧嬲皆成了火热湿漉甬道的紧裹，舒服的吴世勋长叹一声，再也忍不住下面儿已坚硬到极点的性器，毫不留情的一口气贯穿到底，整个狠狠挤进初尝人事的蜜穴深处。  
  
“啊啊啊——”总算尝到快感甜头的张艺兴被这突如其来的贯穿刺激的一阵痉挛，那后穴却不知主人的羞耻，贪婪的颤抖着讨好蠕动按摩着体内的肆虐者，一绞一收的诱惑入侵者的凶器。  
  
这次他却等不得张艺兴回神，被柔软紧密的穴肉裹着，按耐不住狠狠冲撞起来，张艺兴哪里经得住这般猛烈的性事，除了几个不知是求饶还是咒骂的零星字节，口中就只剩下咿咿啊啊的带着哭腔的喘息。  
  
“操..张师座里头可真紧真热，比女人干起来还爽多了..”那人像是故意刺激他浅薄的面皮，分明知道和女人比较的话只会让他羞愤难当，偏偏还要用这般骚话逗他，果然肉穴和主人相反的应声颤栗起来，像是听到很喜欢的话，热情的一层一层缠绕住里面的肉棒。

“你....啊...哈......闭嘴..！”被一波一波的凶狠的顶弄顶的脑袋一下一下撞在绑在床头的手腕上，张艺兴才略有些分心到被勒的生疼的手腕，微眯起眼瞧了吴世勋紧皱着眉撞击的脸，在昏暗的烛火下打出以鼻梁为分界的明暗线，实在是颇有几分硬朗的魅力，“手疼....嗯..给我松开.....”  
  
这么才看到他红红的破了皮的白嫩嫩的手腕，和那粗硬深色的皮带相比实在有点对比的脆弱感，吴世勋心一软，三浅一深的继续动作，才分心想去解开那皮带，可两手刚碰到那硬邦邦的皮带，心下又生出些挑逗来，“宝儿，唤句世勋哥哥来，我便给你解开。”  
  
“....你！”张艺兴气结，水波潋滟的眸子狠狠瞪他一眼，咬紧了牙关不肯吭一声。  
  
“啧，”吴世勋无趣的撇嘴，惩罚似的不依不饶的狠狠深顶了一下，肉棒重重的研磨过深处的敏感点，张艺兴未料被顶的一声甜腻的惊吟，那一下深的仿佛被贯穿顶到了前腹一般。

“不听话，嗯？”  
  
到底还是心软依了他几下把那皮带解了开来。张艺兴刚松口气，两只手活动了动，便被吴世勋用力翻个身去，大手强硬的一把捞起他的细腰，两条腿用力掰开，以个原始又羞耻的姿势大张着腿跪趴着，像是乞求着别人侵犯似的。肉棒在里头重重碾磨了一圈，正在敏感点上大肆侵犯，剧烈的快感引得张艺兴失了声，挤出来的肠液被濡染成一片淫靡，大腿肉臀上一片亮晶晶的像是摸了层蜜般诱人。  
  
“师座跪趴着的样儿像只发情的小母狗真乖。”那人恶劣的笑眯眯的在他耳边低低说道，言罢便一下一下用力撞进最深处，穴口的一片蜜液被拍打出色情的水声，每一下都带出穴口艳红的嫩肉拔到最浅，再碾过一层层嫩肉一举撞进最深处。后入比正面来的更深也更好使劲儿，了解透这副身子的吴世勋接连不断重重撞击进体内深处，感受到张艺兴比刚才更为激烈的紧绞和全身颤栗，大手粗鲁的摸到前面去撸动那秀气的男根，他知道张艺兴快要吐精了。  
  
等张艺兴口里的声响有拔然升高的趋势，吴世勋却松了手，后面的撞击频率也变得不紧不慢起来。快到顶峰却不得的滋味实在磨人，张艺兴被他弄得欲哭，一脑子的气却无法子发，吴世勋像看透他心思似的，两只手与他十指相扣，没让他自个有机会撸弄，“吴...啊吴世勋...！嗯....哈.....你松手...！”  
  
“我刚才说的张师座可听话了？”  
  
脑袋一坨浆糊的想了会子，张艺兴才脸色更红，咬紧了牙像是极大的思想斗争，偏偏吴世勋故技重施，猛烈的操干撸动后便磨人的慢下来，达到顶峰头脑空白实在想射的滋味越过了理智，呜呜的小猫似的喘了两声，才细若无声的喃喃道，“嗯啊...听话...我听...世勋哥....世勋哥哥啊....快点......啊啊啊啊——”  
  
那张小嘴哪里说句只言片语的好听话，水润润嫣红微肿的嘴唇张合着吐出这么几句甜出蜜来的声儿来，吴世勋只觉着头皮发麻，克制不住的大开大合猛操干起来，张艺兴只觉着五脏六腑都仿佛顶弄的绞成了一团，眼前一白吐出第二波精水来，后穴猛然痉挛一般剧烈收缩绞紧了，嬲的吴世勋一股热流涌过，一股浓稠的精液皆猛烈射击到那敏感那点儿上去了，尽数吐进了贪婪的小嘴当中。  


“你..你他娘还不快出去...”一团软泥一般瘫在床榻缓了好一会，张艺兴才挪了挪酸软的腰，感觉到后面的一片粘腻顺着俩人的交合处吃不进的不断溺出来沿着大腿股缝蜿蜒。  
  
感受着张艺兴高潮后的后穴的微微蠕动，吴世勋作势拔出去一截，待张艺兴微松口气，却再度一举插进最深处，直直撞进最敏感处，挤出了无数精液肠液弄湿了一片床褥，张艺兴被刺激的再度哑着嗓子惊叫了一声。  
  
吴世勋被两人交合处一片淫艳的风光搅的口干舌燥，微微动了动喉结，下面的凶器再度坚硬的涨紫，“媳妇儿，你这小嘴可还想要呢。”  
  
张艺兴微微瑟缩了下，虽手脚自由，却并没力气躲去了，只能大张着腿毫无防备的等着对方下一轮侵犯进攻，“不要了..吴世勋...不要了....”

一丝不挂的张师座像个新生儿一般，一张小脸也满是泪迹汗珠弄得狼狈不堪，嗓子微哑他只能软软的求饶，一点没了原来的嚣张跋扈，可事与愿违，他哑哑的求饶只让体内的巨物更涨大了几分，只能咬着下唇堪堪忍住下一波操干下自个口中的淫荡声来。  


月色微凉，夜还长。  
  
“哎，你他娘的听到没有，当家的到底上阵了没啊？”  
“嘘，小声点龟孙，老子这不是听着呢。”  
......  
“操..还真打算干一夜啊。”  
“不然咋是大当家呢蠢货！”  
“你他娘的￥#@&*........”


	6. Chapter 6

06.

黄铜烛台，梨花木床，青灰粗布帐。  
这是何处？

喉咙干的要发声都颇有些撕裂的疼，嗓子低哑的不似自己的声音。撑着身子慢慢坐起来，张艺兴皱着眉瞧了一圈，才慢慢想起昨天的荒唐事。

这么肌肉一使劲儿，他才觉着腰际和后面那处都酸痛的很，好在记忆后面那汁液四溅的场面早已不知道被谁清理干净了，还专程给他换了新被褥和衣裳，大红大绿的颇是喜庆。

嗯？红衣裳？这么着才反应过来这个吴世勋哪里给他套了件枣红色粗布短衫，他娘的什么品位。  
嫌弃的凑近衣袖闻了闻，好在还没啥怪味，不然他当真要跳脚。

他正胡乱整理思绪，木门吱呀一声响了。

“媳妇儿，你醒了呀？要不要喝水？屁股还疼不？要不要你男人给你上点药？”

这才刚过去了会，就被几句话又带回一夜的淫靡事儿回忆里去里，张艺兴狠狠瞪他，“闭嘴吧你。”

“呀，媳妇儿嗓子咋这样啦，怪我怪我。”明知故问的嘿嘿赔笑，吴世勋忙殷勤倒碗子茶来，坐到床边不忘一手顺势搂住细腰揉捏几下子揩油。

“把你脏手拿开，一手子泥。”张艺兴连忙皱眉，退了几下都没躲过那大手硬要搂过来，一只手就把他整个儿圈怀里来了，鼻腔骤然满是另一个男人的味道。

“见你专门洗的，干净得很，那媳妇儿的话我能记不得吗？”说是给张艺兴递水，可这人手压根没老实过，一个不留神便钻进那宽大短衫下摆乱摸一气，水煮蛋似的滑溜溜手感真是上瘾，想着昨夜那一夜温存，忍不住吧唧在喝茶人侧脸上亲了一大口。

“你他娘的脑袋又痒了是不是？还有啥媳妇媳妇儿的嘴欠啥？你给老子穿的啥衣服，老子军装呢还给我！”那人瞬间炸了毛，一碗茶喝完的手一动，吴世勋连忙退了步护住脑袋，占了那么多便宜被骂也不恼，半接半夺过那人手里的瓷碗，掏半天掏出兜里的小瓶子。

“成成成，媳妇要穿能不给吗，不过咱先吃点东西抹点儿药之后我去拿成不？”高高大大的男人笑嘻嘻的站起身，热络的给床上架了小桌，才把桌上放的炖猪蹄子煨鸡汤小青菜端上来，“快吃点儿，我叫黄大婶儿专门给你做的。”

“谁他妈一醒就吃猪蹄啊？？”张艺兴狠狠瞪他一眼，瞧着这粗犷的做法没一点色香可言实在没分毫胃口，“你放我走就成，用不着这有的没的。”

脸色略掉了掉。他吴世勋平日也不是个多好性儿的人，这山头上哪个不是对他殷勤着顺着他来。何况要说起来张艺兴于他可是个大隐患，本便是天敌当兵的，他在这待一日，对自己这地方更了解一分，他们土匪就是神出鬼没打游击擅长的，这么暴露大本营已然是忌讳了，可张艺兴一点不知道领情。

“外人到我山头的，就没一个活着下去的，除非你一枪崩了老子，否则下去就甭想。”阴霾的瞧了他秀气的脸儿一眼，那白净的脸上却看不着一分和软，他亲自换的新床褥干净衣裳嘱咐半晌的饭菜张艺兴一点都不稀罕，依旧清高的像个不蔓不枝的新莲。

“你真当老子不敢？”张艺兴冷哼一声，他一早便瞧见吴世勋兜里的盒子枪才忍着那人的动手动脚没给他一窝心脚，不动声色便顺势摸了回来藏在被窝边儿，先下这幅子局面，才从被窝里一把摸出熟悉的盒子枪对准了那人脑门，眼神里冷的像他每次上战场上打鬼子的模样儿，这才是他第二师师长两杠四星大校张艺兴。

吴世勋轻笑两声，像是早知道枪被掏了似的，斜斜的勾起嘴角，额角的伤口还清楚狰狞的露着，也没啥认真处理。

“成，你放心，今儿我死了，我保你顺利下山。”他就这么杵着，也没个躲防的模样，倒是叫张艺兴疑惑的上下几番打量了遍，也没发觉有啥异常。

他这么一夜未归，也不晓得警卫员小王得急成什么样，平时打个仗时候都得四处跑替他找热水能洗澡的，哪顿饭不合他口味就不肯吃还是小王不知从哪变着花儿找点心酥果生怕苦着他，这会子这娇惯师长生死未卜找不着人，小王还指不定在哪个地儿哭呢。

这么一失神，吴世勋倒是往前凑近了点，张艺兴被他吓一跳，稳了稳手里的枪，“别动，我开枪了啊！”

吴世勋却不答他，仍凑近了那人，倒是拿着枪的人惊慌的往后缩了缩，场面有点诡异。

他轻笑了下，探上去便作势要吻他。张艺兴皱眉一躲，下意识便按下了扳机。

脸色彻底暗下去，把愣愣的那人手里的枪反手拿回来，食指插在扳机口打个转顺势塞回兜里，这枪里压根没子弹。张艺兴愤恨抬眼瞪他，“你耍我。”

吴世勋手里的劲儿也不再收着了，粗暴的一把把那人翻个身按到床上，碍事的小桌一把撂翻，炖了好几个小时的饭食洒了一地狼藉，他是心情差到了极点。

一把把宽松的麻布裤子扯下来，他压根没给他穿底裤，两白生生的屁股蛋晃眼，手上毫不留情面的啪啪拍了两巴掌，清脆的落下俩红红的巴掌印。

“啊！操你妈的..”被这教训小屁孩的方式弄得脸色涨红，张艺兴恶狠狠回头瞥到，却一眼瞧到吴世勋阴噩的脸，竟然当真有几分骇人，心下便虚了几分，“你...你干啥！”

“干你啊。”

那人冷冷回他，张艺兴只觉心跳漏了拍，横竖挣扎了下，“大白天的...你发情啊！”

“哼。”吴世勋瞧了眼他抗拒的模样，两只大手粗鲁的把两瓣肉乎乎的屁股蛋分开，露出艳丽红肿的过度使用的那处，一大坨药膏也不预热下整坨冰凉的抹了上去。

敏感的地方一片冰凉的触感，张艺兴惊呼一声全身一颤，下意识躲了些，被吴世勋粗鲁的一把人捞回来，也不知道是抹药还是撒气，沾着药膏的中指没一点准备便整根手指捅了进去。

“唔...凉.....”张艺兴委屈的呢喃了句，只换来吴世勋瞪他一眼，手里的动作倒底还是和软了些许。这地儿刚尝人事，才食髓知味，碰上外来的入侵者便热情的紧裹了上去。

吴世勋看的身下发热，心下更气，抽出手再度在那屁股蛋上拍了一巴掌，才转头便走，“劝你别出这门，看门的可没我这么好性儿。”

瞧了眼那惑人的光是上药就能软了腰两眸水波的模样，吴世勋闷闷冷笑了声，“护好那骚屁股，没了我送饭的下贱玩意就能干你。”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

“哟，当家的今天咋不去陪嫂子了？”大头贱兮兮的傻笑，拖长了音就是让大伙听见一齐瞎起哄，“还是不满意怎么着？”

“人家可是师长大人，野得很。”吴世勋皱皱眉，一口干了手里的酒碗，一个正眼也懒得瞧他的模样。这么瞧多了张艺兴，这帮子糙汉子实在都难以入眼了，日常处的都觉着眼睛疼，“我说你能不能甭离老子那么近，熏得慌。”

“操，当官的就是麻烦。当家的甭理他，我瞧着城西那家的丫头也水灵的紧，后个我就给你讨来。反正我看刀疤哥不是稀罕那兵头吗，当家的不要也成反正则不流外人田。”大头缩了缩脑袋，赶忙殷勤的给吴世勋再倒了碗子酒，本想着舔着两边开心，哪知吴世勋闻言后勃然骂道，“你他娘的再胡说！老子的人凭你们敢碰？谁敢碰他，老子一枪崩了谁！”

一群人听了，皆是面面相觑，一时竟全安静下来，还是大头大气不敢喘讪笑两声，“当家的既然要的人，那就是内当家的是咱大嫂，咱都尊敬着呢是吧？”

“那是！”一群人犹豫了下子也都应了。

可还忍不得三五个窃窃私语，吴世勋听着蚊子哼哼似的心烦，骂道，“都滚蛋散了去！”

一群人难得安静些起身要散了，才听吴世勋顿了顿又说，“都给老子离西厢房远远地，让我知道谁俩眼珠子乱瞧，要么一条小命要么一只眼珠子铁定得留一样。”

“咋的当家的今个脾气眞他娘的大。”  
“准是那小娘们给他气受了呗，人家省城来的，娇惯着呢。”  
“啧，咋的当家的这会还当真了啊，玩玩就罢了那可带把的啊。”  
“你可闭嘴吧我看你等着当家的鞭子抽是不。”  
“操不说不说就是......”

心想着让他在那受点儿苦头吃治治他那些臭毛病，可瞧着西厢房那里半宿灯也不灭，还是免不得恼着性子也要瞧，就这么一傍晚，那里头的就要闯出来两三回，他本来脚腕子就扭得通红肿的跟萝卜似的，被几个看门次次揽回去，那浑身肌肉肥肉的壮汉可没有吴世勋处处收着劲儿，从宽宽大大的衣裳口露出来的细细的手腕子薄肩膀被粗鲁的一抓便是通红的印子，在门框磕撞到的估计都得紫一片。

他只要给那几个人说一声叫吴世勋，他吴世勋一准还是乐滋滋把啥都端过去，偏偏就是死硬着不说。本来就没好透的身子，昨晚那么折腾了一宿，今个也没吃口饭，也不晓得撑不撑得住。

真是个倔驴脾气，就该好好治治才成。

嘴里这么骂着，可到底还是叫黄大婶儿重新做了清淡点儿的饭菜，连盘子碗都是叫二麻子山下面儿重新买的新的洗了好几遍，那军装也是四丫头小心翼翼洗了半晌，他再敢使性子，老子给他丢后山群里喂狼吃！

这么很有骨气的想了一圈，吴世勋才叫人把饭菜端进去，自个带了涂脚踝的药酒，跟着进了房门。

“随便给点窝头咸菜就得了，谁叫你给他送好的了！”冷冷骂了句送饭的黑蛋，吴世勋才磨磨唧唧的进了门，一眼都没瞧床上坐着那人。

“那不是当家你......”莫名挨骂的黑蛋不服气的反驳了句，就见吴世勋冷瞥他一眼，只好暗自骂了句才闭了嘴，赶紧避免波及退下去了。

床上那人也不吭气，面无表情的瞧着俩人表演，吴世勋见半晌没个动静，这才忍不住抬眼瞧一眼。

这么一看，张艺兴正两手臂抱着双腿缩成小小一团坐着床角，宽宽大大的衣裳松垮的漏出大片白玉似的皮肤，正露出来的手腕脚腕细细白白的少年感，可一只脚腕又红又肿，既单薄又惹人怜的模样。吴世勋瞧的晃神，一股脑便忘干净了来时的骨气，几步走过去坐到床沿，大手一把轻柔的把那脚腕捞过来看了又看，叹口气在那上面轻吻了下。

“呀！你恶心不恶心！”张艺兴被吓了一跳便想收回腿，被吴世勋稍微用点力握住了，低声道，“别动。”

那人变戏法似的又从兜里掏出瓶子药酒，张艺兴想吐槽他兜里哪来的那么多药瓶子跟个神棍似的，可看他认认真真的模样，倒是一句也说不出了。

俩人坐的很近，吴世勋收了痞气安静的坐在给他轻柔的上药，鲜少有人瞧见他认真的样子，侧脸在烛火下明暗分明的，倒是有几分英气俊朗。心底微微一动，也想着毕竟是吴世勋救了他，虽说他伤不算大事，可在那山窝里昏迷到半夜，随便遇到只豺狼山猪的也许命就丢这儿了。

谢谢俩字就堵在嗓子眼，可转念又一想，那人哪里是好心，一晚上在他身上可是全讨回来了，最后弄得他竟然射都射不出什么了，又是疼又是恨人的爽一张脸上满是泪珠求饶，那人依旧不依不饶的打桩机似的操干。更况且，还不晓得还有没有机会下山去了。他花那么些年月训的练，带的兵，是胜了好多次仗，打死多少小鬼子，莫非一次阴沟里翻个船便真成了土匪泄欲的玩意儿了不成。 

“你这是作甚，要么杀了我，要么放了我。吴世勋，这世间女人这么多，你又何必在我身上费心思。玩便也玩了，你就放了我，可好？”他这么认真的说话，吴世勋顿了顿，却也没停下动作，依旧给他一点一点擦了药。

是，这世上女人那么多，他何必在他身上花心思？

他自己也颇有点迷茫了，原先便是瞧他好看又傲的紧，征服欲四起才非要上了他。如今玩也玩过了，这人还浑身的刺，凶巴巴的谁能舒服，可他竟还能惦记了一天，他头一次尝过的了还能满心满眼的想着人。

还是仔细把最后一寸红肿涂了药，才抬头望他盈盈的眸子，“等我玩腻了再说。”


	8. Chapter 8

08.

张艺兴听了，颇有几分自嘲的意思，抿起唇扯出一笑，“成，我记着了，等腻了我就走。”

再度收回了自个的脚腕，探下床小心的站了起来，回头微微笑了，“饿了，那我就吃了啊。”

吴世勋有点发愣，他也没想到张艺兴什么意思，只点了点头，瞧着张艺兴乖乖坐着吃饭，却是有几分后悔自个胡说的话。张艺兴不那么凶神恶煞的，倒是叫他有点心慌，“碗啊筷全是新的，你喜欢吃啥，我叫大婶儿记着。”

“都成。”他淡淡答了，又抬起胳膊嗅嗅身上，“我想洗澡成吗？”

“成，都成。我叫三儿每天给你打热水。”

这么瞧了会他慢条斯理的吃饭，吴世勋才可算想明白了。张艺兴是打算哪里都顺着他，叫他早点腻了他好早点放他走罢了。这么想了，倒是生了几分火气，他不晓得自个如此待他，他是一点看不出他的上心？脑子里每分每秒想的都是如何逃走不成？他虽也抢过人家闺女，可那女娃也是半推半就的，没两宿他还没来得及碰便反倒是哭哭啼啼不肯走了，他吴世勋咋的说他也不曾亏待过身边跟着他的人，他也是个争气的人，这附近百里再没比跟着他更能吃香喝辣的主，他吴世勋哪里就亏欠他了叫他恨不得拔腿便跑。

他张艺兴，大抵天生就是他吴世勋克星。

“我洗澡了。”

三儿不知从哪儿抬了木桶灌了半满热水，见吴世勋杵在那仍压根没有要走的意思，张艺兴才略有了点表情皱了皱眉，显然的逐客的意思。

“你洗就是。”吴世勋抬个胳膊在桌上支了头，好像找个舒服的姿势坐着看戏似的。又像估计想激怒他，“老子的山头哪里不能呆了？”

张艺兴忍了忍骂人的冲动，手摸到脖颈侧去解那盘扣，回头瞧一眼吴世勋，他仍把他当个猴儿似的盯着看的挺乐，索性转过身去背朝他，眼不见为净。

不过怎么躲也躲不过背后火辣辣的目光，张艺兴觉得比他昨晚俩人赤身裸体的还羞耻，忍了又忍，把脱了一半的衣裳又忽的穿上了，破口怒道，“你他娘的变态是不是！”

见他又复了那副模样，吴世勋才嗤的笑了，走上前两只手从背后一把钻进大开的衣裳抱个满怀，拢紧了阻止了那人的挣脱，“一起洗？”

“滚蛋。”见也甩不掉这跟屁虫，张艺兴索性也不挣扎了，“我也不洗了成了吧。”

“不成。”吴世勋笑眯眯的扒他早就自个全解开了扣子的松垮衣服，“宝儿，你得让我玩，我才能腻吧？”

张艺兴早晚得被他气死。这人真是贱兮兮的，自个顺着他他倒是还挺不高兴，骂他他倒是更上头了。他岂不是有什么奇怪癖好不成？

“......那你别碰老子，我自个脱。”别别扭扭的甩开他的手，张艺兴这才把那衣服脱掉了叠放在椅子上。两手在胯骨上犹豫了下子，才一狠心整个脱了下来，这个龟孙子，也不知道脑子里多少污秽事情，底裤都不给他一条，两团白嫩软肉直愣愣便跳出来。觉着吴世勋视线在他后面盯得发烫，张艺兴自个脸上也一片灼热，转过来也不是这么站着也不是，连忙踩着凳子钻进水里，两只细手别扭的揉了揉冒着热气的脸蛋，看着颇有些娇憨态。

“媳妇儿你可真俊。”瞧着张艺兴整个身子白玉一般一寸寸露出来，肩头圆润的转下来到腰身骤然收紧了，窄胯下两团白净软肉糯米团似的几乎透了明，浅墨色的眉羞怯的蹙成一团，沾了水的睫毛微微颤了，遮了一半水晶珠一般剔透的眸子，水汽在沿着高挺的鼻梁迅速滑落下来，沿着天鹅似的脖颈，微动的喉结，平直的锁骨落到水面，影影绰绰再看不真切了。

吴世勋走进了些，他的中式对襟麻料马甲一样也没脱好端端的穿着，只弓了腰伸手把木桶里的人捏了下巴踱近来，闭了眼便吻了上去。

那人一张软唇被挤压的两颊微微鼓出点软肉，看着很是稚气，一双眼圆圆的瞧着放大了的吴世勋，被他盯着也睁了眼，吴世勋眉眼距比他的相距近了些，认真凝视看上去就极为深情，就连眉毛也比他浓黑凌厉很多，怎么瞧都是有些攻击性的模样。

可对着他，好像总还是温和居多，他不晓得对自己怎么露出的那副仿佛宠爱的模样。

为什么啊。

他真想问一问，分明向来从来兵匪不共处，怎么就一转念便救了他，怎么就百般讨好他了。他若是心狠些，就是玩过杀了，在他们这立场上也是无话可说的。

张艺兴别过脸，终于还是躲过了愈深的长吻，回答了自己。

只因为他还兴致未减罢了。

他轻叹了气，连吴世勋也没看到那抹低落。

“要做便做，我讨厌别个人亲我。”


	9. Chapter 9

09.

“你他娘的也不嫌挤。”

单人木桶就那么大的位置，吴世勋硬要挤进来，俩人就不得不腿挨着腿面瞧着面的，弄得张艺兴别扭极了，不大自在的瞧向一边的烛火，他目光也没处可放。

“不挤，正好。”吴世勋笑眯眯的靠着后面，俩手却在木桶里想摸摸那人的手，谁知摸了一圈没摸着，倒是摸恼了人，“你爪子能不能老实呆着。”

“嘿嘿，我就想摸媳妇儿手不是。”

那人嬉笑的答了他，张艺兴不想他胡乱惹火的，只好两只手主动握住他，俩人几乎要面贴面了，磕磕巴巴道，“这是啥姿势挤死了这我咋洗？”

他还是头回主动握他手。吴世勋抿了抿嘴角，想了一想，一把把侧着眸子的张艺兴抱了过来，转个身放到自个腿上，“这不就不挤了，你洗你的呗。”

“啊你......”张艺兴被他的动作吓了一跳，他原本虽瘦削却有层肌肉的人，自然也有几分重量，没想到这土匪倒是蛮力挺大，不过俩男人赤身裸体的这动作实在别扭，张艺兴下意识便想跳起来，被吴世勋从身后拦着抱着不许，“怎么师座还没弄清楚呢，我可就喜欢辣的。”

张艺兴顿了一顿，愤懑的一把拍了木桶一下，振的水花四溅的。他怎么总有些被吴世勋揪住了命门的感觉。不过这么闹了一会，张艺兴反倒觉着身后什么顶着他尾椎难受，他这么转念细想了下，才臊了脸回过神来，“吴世勋....你还有完没完了！”

这么背后抱倒是挺舒服的，一片滑腻温热的，略比自个小了一号，下巴正好能抵着他肩膀，哪里都是正正好的模样，好像他们天生契合。

“没完，你男人年轻着呢，精力旺。”笑眯眯的答他的冷言冷语，像是印证自个的话似的，一只手不安分的摸到后面，倒是惊讶的发现外面柔软细嫩的，一根指尖放在穴口便能敏感的一收一绞吸进半截手指，和昨天之前相比，仿佛早已被扩张润滑好了等着人享用一般。他虽昨晚一夜操开了这处，却也不至用不着前戏的程度吧，愣愣瞧了红了脸的张艺兴，“你..”

“看什么看，你下午给老子摸的什么药膏，我还想问你呢！我一傍晚都觉着.......痒得很...”那人脸蛋通红磕磕巴巴道，吴世勋再摸过去，往里深了两指节，里头竟早已湿漉漉一片，也不知是化了的药膏还是肠液。

想着上午叫大头去买药，他贱兮兮挤眉弄眼的模样，才有些了然，无奈轻笑了声，这龟孙儿，倒是挺识趣儿。  
这药虽不算烈可也不好受，这张艺兴竟然也忍到了现在没个声响。这种自控力，他吴世勋也颇有点能想到这人苦训带兵的模样，那军校可是出名的死里训练人。张艺兴能从这里拔尖出来，他吴世勋也得敬三分。

他刚想说话，却听门外骤然嘈杂一片，乱哄哄的也不知道发生什么乱子，还是三儿惊慌嚷道，“当家的！来了一队兵，说是搜人!”

找人？

吴世勋微微一愣，便觉着怀里人猛然一颤，一对眸子迅速便望向门外，吴世勋瞧他反应，才闷哼一声，“慌什么，咱们种地良民，怕他作甚。”

良民。张艺兴轻笑一声，两手拔他一对环在腰上的手便想起身，“吴世勋!你现在放我还有条活路。”

吴世勋左右打量了他一眼，也不急，也跟着笑了，仍握紧了他细腰，“叫他搜，让他们看看你怎么光着屁股坐土匪身上的，我瞧你以后怎么义正词严的发号施令，也挺有趣儿的是吧。”

“......你个混蛋！”他本就坐着姿势施力困难，一只脚扭着也使不上里，张艺兴怎可能挣脱他，可离开的机会就在眼前，他几乎就听到小王喊他的声响了，那声音当真是没听错的，大抵不过一面墙的距离停住了。

“这房里是谁，开门给我搜！”  
“哎哎王中尉，这里头是我们大当家的，不好搜得，您就通融通融。”  
“怎么不好搜了，搜查令看到没，还不开门？”

果然是小王。  
他这么想了一天的事近在咫尺，可当真听到小王带人要闯，他却没法子见得，他这么赤身裸体，吴世勋的手指头还在他体内，他这么被自个带出来的兵瞧见，那不如叫他死罢了，一张脸骤的一阵红一阵白，下唇被死死咬出了白印子，下一秒就得冒出血珠来，“吴世勋...吴世勋...别让他们进来..！”

吴世勋轻轻笑了。不紧不慢的像与他无关的事一般，饶有兴趣的瞧他的模样，“怎么？师座不是一直等着军里来接的吗？我这就让他们接你回去可成？”

他口上一边说着，却忽的往那浸满肠液的地方塞进了三根指头，张艺兴被惊的一颤，口中冒了一半的惊呼连忙咬紧了两排贝齿，回头狠狠瞪他事不关己的模样。

“谁声音？里头不止一个人呢！你赶紧给我滚开，别耽误我办正事，不然我抓你进局！”  
“是...是...就是不止一个人您才不好搜呢，您瞧这大半夜的，大家的在嫂子房里，您懂你懂，别吓着您不是？”

“呜..”那三根手指在里头前后进出起来，他原本这么一傍晚子里头就不由得不断浸出热液，痒的好像虫子爬似的，前一夜刚尝了生平的快感和高潮，就算他不肯说，脑子里也难免不断涌出想有东西去填满的心思。这么终于尝到了熟悉的东西，那处贪婪的留着口水紧紧绞着不肯松口，火热的挽留外来客更往里头探探才好。可外头的局势又叫他揪着心，生怕下一秒他带了三年常伴的人就看到自个这幅模样，“不..我不走了....世勋！你能拦着是不是？”

张艺兴终于示了弱，一对水灵灵的眸子求救似的瞧着他，只叫他舔了下唇，“能啊，你说点让老子有兴趣拦的。”

张艺兴沉默了下子，他张艺兴活这么大，就在吴世勋这软了一次又一次，他自尊叫他没法张口，那些淫艳的话，怎么能是他张艺兴说出口的。

“那我也得查！上头说了，不能落一处漏儿才行！”  
“哎哎中尉中尉！”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

外面似乎有了点子争执，小王声音骤然更近了些，与两人仿佛只要一墙之隔。

“等着听呢，说不说呀。”

没好气的瞥他一眼，张艺兴咬紧了牙关，可又听声响迫在眉睫，忿忿暗骂了一声，小声道，只当是噩梦罢了，便一闭眼小声道，“世...世勋哥...我不想走，只想陪你，你帮帮我，成吗？”

吴世勋对他就压根没法子。分明知道他非真心，可听了这话，那些邪火恼意统统化了一汪水流去了。纵使知道假的，可张艺兴求助的直勾勾望他，一池秋水望不见底，可还咬着牙，蹙着眉，实在是像是当真信任他，依赖他的样子，叫他如何不心软下来。

“你只要乖乖呆着，都依你。”

那人好似认真了些子，歪着头给了张艺兴个好看的笑脸来，张艺兴还没想通他是有啥后门还是怎么着来，吴世勋稳了稳圈他的手，一举微抬了些来，那根硬挺的阴茎在穴口儿摩挲了下子，重重贯穿了进去。

“啊啊啊啊————”

推门的手顿了一顿，小王到底也不过二十出头的年纪，反应过来瞬间就红了脸蛋。  
他们年轻又是正经军校出来的军人，几个不是心思单纯、经历甚少的，这么声高亢甜腻的声响，就是个傻子也不得不懂里头正发生的事儿，就算不开这门俩人纠缠色欲的场面儿也得在他脑海里满是画面感。

“你们当家的也忒不害臊！”到底迟疑了下子，那声尖吟后里头的人声虽然是明显被自个压住了，可到底还是止不住点其他木头间，肉体间的声响。他那么娇贵个师长，咋的也不能被藏在人家新房里头吧。

这么想了，才对着点头哈腰的狗腿子闷哼了一声，“别叫我瞧见你们这群痞子又搞那偷鸡摸狗的行当，不然老子一窝给你们端了！最近军里寻人，有啥线索赶紧报过来，有赏。”

“那是那是，有信儿咱们肯定给王中尉报过去，您请。”

“收队。”这么喝了一声，小王倒是有点鼻酸了，他那个娇贵的师长，头开始跟着他自个也暗骂事多，可这么几个年头，他也是看了那人怎么就气定神闲的打了多少胜仗杀了多少小鬼子，自个心底还是愈是服气的。他家师长呀，就该被供着才成，可如今下落不明，也不晓得吃了多少苦头，若是受点冷待，他可怎么受得了，非得自个才能伺候周到才成，他翻遍了长沙也得找到他张师座！

“吴世勋！老子杀了你！”

“我可是帮你啊媳妇儿，况且，你不也想要了半晌了吗？”那人嘿嘿笑，歪头在他侧脸上亲了口子，实在没一点惹怒人的自觉，正说着，又朝上深顶了下子，弄的人完整的话也说不出，剩下的狠话全都撞的支离破碎的。

待张艺兴醒来，屋里哪还有人影。这么转了圈子，还是看门的黑蛋笑嘻嘻的说以后许他出房门，只要许人跟着，不下山就行。

他倒是纳罕这人怎么就转了性子，不过到底闷了两天实在闷的慌，独自慢慢在院里逛了一圈。没成想，这寨子倒还挺大的，兜兜转转也能转半晌。

这可比在屋里呆着舒服多了，张艺兴深深吸口新鲜空气，便听几个喝酒的汉子嚷嚷了嫂子好，殷勤的叫他来坐。

张艺兴正想着怎么这会子倒是遇到的人都像是避着他，既然有人唤他，他倒是也乐的说几句，指不定也能打听打听情况，自个也能多点知己知彼，于是走近了瞧了瞧桌椅上一层一油灰的，皱了皱眉，才略迟疑了些，“也忒脏了。”

一边跟着的黑蛋听了，连忙抓了块不知哪来的布垫垫上了，才咧嘴道，“嫂子坐这儿，这儿干净。”

“谢了。”这人一点没有觉着不妥，被伺候惯了似的才不情愿坐下了，细手一抬，“拿个酒杯子去，洗干净点儿。”

这黑蛋愣了一愣，才略迟疑了下子，这他娘的，自个不是看人的，咋成了使唤丫头了。不过叫张艺兴气定神闲的模样，还是自个亲自跑去吩咐了四丫头，一会才小跑来递了张艺兴，“专程重洗的，嫂子瞧行不？”

“你他娘啥嫂子嫂子的听的老子脑仁疼，你睁大你狗眼瞧我哪点儿像你嫂子了？？”那人坐着自然矮了一截儿，抬起眼来的上目线煞是好看，黑蛋哪里看过这么好看的汉子，咕咚吞口口气才连忙赔笑，“是我不懂事儿嫂子别恼，呸，内当家的别恼。”

张艺兴被他气的失了话，知道他狗嘴里铁定吐不出象牙，也就懒得理他，接过酒杯瞧了眼，才凑合倒了半杯酒来，上下瞧了眼叫他那小子，看上去还不过是个十多岁的孩子模样。

“成年了吗，就来这土匪窝厮混。”

“这不是快了吗，十七了，再有俩月也就成年了。”那小孩在这一群人里瞧着虽不算俊郎倒也顺眼干净，说起话来也乖觉斯文点儿，一点不像其他那般不入眼的痞匪气，张艺兴瞧着很是喜欢，当兵的那点子习惯跑出来了，便道，“不去上学不去当兵，来做啥土匪子，回去瞧你老子不打断你腿。”

那小孩也不恼，憨气的摸摸后脑勺，沉默了下子才答非所问的说，“嫂子，俺大哥真好的很，你就对他好点，俺能看出来，大哥对你可上心。”

张艺兴愣了一愣，拧了眉毛拍下小孩脑门，“你懂个屁。”

“唔，”小孩老实的揉了揉有点红印儿的脑门，才眨巴眨巴干净的眼睛，眼圈儿都有些红了，“俺是不懂情啊爱啊啥的，不过俺知道，俺这条命，都是大哥救的，大哥是好人。”

张艺兴瞧了瞧他的模样，像是小孩子激动的为崇拜的人力争的模样，谁能不心下也动容些，脑袋别扭的别过别处，“不提他成吗。”

“嫂子，之前也有丫头赖过西厢房，可俺就稀罕你，俺知道大哥也稀罕你，俺就希望你们好好的。”小孩质朴的笑了两下子，弯弯的眼睛倒是挺可爱的，还真有几分像吴世勋的模样，“蠢东西，他才不喜欢我，我那么凶，你喜欢我啥？”

“俺也不知道，俺就喜欢你凶巴巴，”小孩咯咯的笑，躲过了张艺兴不轻不重的一巴掌，“俺是孤儿，就只有大哥对俺好，大哥稀罕你，俺也稀罕你。”

“他有啥好的，傻。”张艺兴翻个白眼，正襟危坐的自个倒是也有点累，看小孩叉个腿的模样，不禁也略放松了些，耸了点肩膀解了颗最上面儿的扣子，“他不过赏你口饭吃，我也给你饭，一准儿比他的好，我还给你钱，你以后跟老子当兵去，有出息，咋样？”

“不成不成。”小孩倒是严肃了点，见张艺兴放松下来的模样更是亲近几分，于是才慢慢说了，“俺全家被鬼子杀的，俺被俺娘躲在水缸躲过了，俺又冷又饿在山脚遇到大哥，大哥给我白面馍馍，还帮俺杀了鬼子报仇，俺这辈子就跟着大哥。”

这是吴世勋？  
他会做这事情？

张艺兴晃了神。他虽看出吴世勋也不是啥大恶之人，可救孩子杀鬼子报仇这种事可一点儿看不出沾啥边儿的，他不抢人家米粮便不错了。于是纳罕的有些失了神，没成想，只听寨门口有人大喊了什么，小孩黑蛋一群人脸色一变便直奔了过去，张艺兴忙拉了小孩问咋了，小孩急嚷，“大哥出事了！你别拉俺！”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

跟着一群人去寨口一瞧，一群人抬着个人进了门，可不是才一白天没见的吴世勋，不过这会那人一肩膀胳膊满是血染红了麻料， 平日总是神气十足的，这会脸色煞白紧闭着眼，没了一点平日的模样。

他这么愣了愣，才想着磨蹭着想凑近点，一群人手忙脚乱的，平日里都是拌嘴槽话的，这会子却人人脸色紧张，那是当真替他着急，连总忿忿不服的二麻子也一溜烟跑的险些绊了跟头飞奔去请郎中了，没一个人注意其他地儿。眼下难得没人答理他，寨门也大开着，他就是再等上半年一载的，怕是也再找不到如今这么好的机会。

拳头握的有些泛白，他回头看了眼吴世勋，他被一大群人围着，压根没有需要他的位置，那远处山下面儿，才是他张艺兴的世界。

等张艺兴突然出现在二师的时候，小王正刚搜完了城郊一无所获的收队回来，哪知他心心念念的张师长自个就跑回了营队。

“愣着干啥，老子脚腕儿跑的要断了。”那张师长身穿着普通百姓的白色粗布衣裳，头发没梳上去，乖觉的盖在额上，成个凌乱的中分，可一张口，还是他张师长的模样。

眼圈一红，小王哇的就哭着扑上去了。

张艺兴被他吓了一跳，用了一下午崴着的脚腕子跑了好些里路，忙躲闪了下子却没躲过，被小王扑到墙上，脚腕撑着劲儿又肿又痛的，真想给他一拳头。

不过一伙正训练的兵瞧见动静，不知道谁大喊了“师长回来了！”里三圈外三圈的围了个水泄不通。

锤他的拳头顿了顿，才转为无奈的在他背上安抚性拍了拍，“成了成了，都看着呢，丢人不丢人。”

“师座！你跑哪里去了？出啥事没？受伤没？肯定吃了好多苦头呜呜呜呜....都没小王在你身边照顾，你啥都不会还挑得很可咋过的啊呜呜呜呜......”

瞧着一群看戏的兔崽子听的直偷笑，张艺兴愤懑的骂道，”老子没事，沉死了给我起开。”

小王这才摸了摸眼泪慢慢站起身，见张艺兴确认除了崴了脚也没啥大事，甚至穿着脸上都白白净净的，才一边儿扶着他往屋里走，一边哭哭啼啼的东问西问这几天的情况。

张艺兴被问了一路心烦，总算坐到常待的位上和了口茶，才敷衍道，“七寸咬了口给人.....算是救了吧，这不没啥事了就自个回来了。”

“被蛇咬了！那现在还有事不？那人这么好心我瞧着师座衣服啥的还挺新，要不要咱们去感谢下子？”

“好心个屁，你没看老子军装枪都没了，还有他.....”狠狠骂了句，瞧小王疑惑的表情，才连忙住了嘴。

“还有啥？那狗东西欺负师座了？”

“啥欺负....”这词用的真是暧昧，可瞧瞧小王单纯的脸，猜他大抵也没啥其他意思，可就叫张艺兴点头也不是摇头也不是，闷闷道，“反正不是啥好人。”

见张艺兴不愿意再说，小王只好似懂非懂的“哦”的住了嘴。带张艺兴住了房烧了热水领了新军装，干净净湿漉漉的张艺兴一面喝着茶坐着等小王领了药油给他抹药，一面应付小王仍忍不住的问东问西，累了这一整天，忽的放松下来，脑袋晕晕乎乎就犯了困劲儿。

“师座啊，你这几天到底在哪家啊，整个长沙我都翻个遍儿了，上头都要报失踪了，咋就找不到你。“

“就那山头后面儿....”

声音都几若无闻了，小王抬头瞧了眼，张艺兴放了杯子眼皮都快睁不开了，忍不住抿着嘴偷偷笑了，给张艺兴抹好了药酒，才把枕头放平把张艺兴扶躺下来，掖好被角，把喝了一半的茶到了续了满杯水，军装展平了放到他床头，这才关了灯退出去慢慢关了门。

有啥明个再说，反正他们二师的张师长，可算回来了。

.......

不对，那山头后面他不是昨个刚搜了个遍吗？？

也不知道咋的竟然能梦到那个家伙，他是这两天对他的怨气太重了吧。

烦躁的揉了揉脑袋，张艺兴这才起床穿好军装头发光洁的梳了上去，没听小王叫他休息两天不去也行的建议还是跑去了师里，也不晓得那帮兔崽子偷懒没有。

这么处理了几天堆积的文件又回复了上头和同志朋友那边儿的信件，这才揉了揉有了点酸痛的脖子，时间一旦空闲下来，脑海里止不住闪过昨天他半身血合着眼的模样。

应该...不会有事的。看着应该伤的不是致命处，平时又看着生命力贼强，何况那么多人在呢。

“师座师座！”

张艺兴抬眼瞧了眼小王，才喝口茶皱了眉，“叫什么，还是那么一惊一乍的。”

“嘿嘿也没啥，外头有个小屁孩找你说认识，轰也轰不走。”

小屁孩？

果然是他。  
张艺兴转身便想走，闷声道，“不认识，叫他走。”

“嫂子！嫂子！”  
张艺兴石化了。

飞奔几步捂住他的嘴，狠狠瞪道，“你个兔崽子浑叫什么，给他说老子不回去崩他就不错了别来烦我！”

滴答滴答，小孩眼泪簌簌地往他手上淌。

张艺兴微微一颤，“哭啥哭。”

“大哥他...不中了...你回去看看他吧......”


	12. Chapter 12

12.

“下午杨少将来谈事儿，师座别忘了简单做个准备稿啊。”见张艺兴和那泪眼汪汪陌生小子说完啥就沉默了会子，小王总觉着不妥，伸手就想把张艺兴扶回来。

哪知张艺兴一把甩开了他，回头道，”准备他个狗屁，备马！”

他娘的，老子还没回去报仇亲手揍他个半死，他哪能自个提前死？

这寨子虽没呆两天，回来倒是颇有点熟悉。  
一路驾马直奔来，寨子里连个人影都没有，安静的出奇。张艺兴心下沉了一沉，推门的手犹豫了再犹豫，他自个都摸不清，哪里来的紧张心脏咚咚的跳。

怎么可能会死？不是伤的肩膀吗，不是立刻找郎中了吗？莫非伤口感染？那也不能那么快吧？

他正还在百转千回的想了许多，门却自个吱呀的响了。

“麻子！邦儿跟我媳妇儿回来没有！”

看张艺兴脸色一点点黑下来，吴世勋嘿嘿讪笑两声，连忙抱着自个右臂做受伤状，“哎哟，媳妇儿我伤太重了不行了快扶我一把。”

“你他娘的满嘴放屁的死骗子！”张艺兴冷哼一声转身便走，吴世勋见势不妙，忙给邦儿使眼色拖住他，自个一把从后面抱住了人。

“滚蛋！”张艺兴是当真恼了，眼神凶的邦儿迟疑了下子没敢上前，狠狠一把甩开了抱自个的人。

“嘶—”虽说重伤快挂了是假的，可肩头的枪子儿可是真的，见听到声响的张艺兴要走的动作顿了顿，吴世勋忍了忍肩膀上大幅度动作重新冒血的伤口，“谁是骗子张艺兴。”

那人骤然停住了。

“你说等我腻的，咋的师座大人也是个不守诺信口胡说的人才自个偷跑？”吴世勋按住伤口的冒血，看着一身干净军装发丝一丝不乱的张艺兴，他笃定张艺兴会在意这些。

“你个王八羔子...咋就料定老子一定会守诺了？”张艺兴转过身，又是恨极了，又是恼极了，眉毛纠结的拧成一团，“非要养着老子显得自个有钱？”

他看着吴世勋，那人扶着门站着，脸上的血色比昨天也并没有好上多少，光个膀子白纱布上被他一把甩的太用劲儿渗透了血红红的一片，拧着眉，眼睛里是难得的认真，“老子就愿意养着你怎么着，你在军里有啥，我都给你。”

“堂堂第一军第二师师长，两杠四星儿大校张艺兴，不会做个逃兵不守诺吧？”

张艺兴咬了下唇，不敢再去看他吸人似的眸子。

“啥时候军里有事儿，老子就回去。”

吴世勋终于珉出个笑脸，瞧着张艺兴走近了，叫邦儿拿了纱布药扶着吴世勋进了房，“成成，媳妇说啥就是啥。”

“m870？”张艺兴给他揭开纱布，才被这伤口吓一跳，一小片密密麻麻好些个小弹孔，汩汩的止不住流血。

“改的土枪，不然你男人还能活吗？”咧嘴笑了下子，就被不咋温柔的动作弄得闷哼一声，见他吃痛，张艺兴才微抿了抿嘴角瞪他一眼，才又温柔些手脚，把止血药粉撒上去又重新换了纱布，好一会才像是不再出血了。

“咋弄的，又去抢粮了？被崩成这样。”  
见张艺兴这么说，吴世勋才有点不高兴，“老子抢的也都是吃人的土财主的粮行不，那下面儿几个村不等我发他们点儿，早他娘的饿死完了。”

“饿死？”张艺兴愣了愣，他虽偶尔也和下等兵也算同营而住，可到底他们军里还算肥，他竟不知还有百姓能饿死之说。

“你呀，娇养惯了，不懂。”吴世勋揉揉他的头毛，被张艺兴一把打掉了，“老子梳的这么整齐。”

“不说这个了，”吴世勋动了动肩膀，斜斜笑了一下，笑的张艺兴发毛，闷闷道，“干嘛。”

“上面下面都想你了。”一个翻身把张艺兴压到下面，多半还是一只手臂使劲，还是颇有点吃力的，索性压了下去，两个身体黏黏的贴在一块，轻轻吻了下那张唇，极近的距离，他却只长长的打量他，“你不是问，我为啥对你费心思。”

“我昨个也总在想这个，一不留神才被那狗日的钻了空子。”

怪我咯？张艺兴刚想说话，又被他打断了，“我想了一天儿也没想通，直到枪子儿打身上，我才想着，也不知道媳妇儿会不会心疼一下那就不亏，如果掉几颗泪珠那是值了。”

“我估计，这大概是喜欢你吧。”

“谁知道媳妇儿你那么绝情，我今个气了一天，你若是不来，老子就带着兄弟杀过去一枪崩了你个没良心的算了。”

俩人难得离得那么近，却只是说着话。他的呼吸打在张艺兴脸上，惹得他睫毛颤了颤，呼吸乱了拍子，好像有点吸不上气儿了。

“你....起开沉死了。”

张艺兴躲开他的吐气，挣扎便想起来。不过吴世勋整个重量压着，他伤口刚包上，张艺兴也没敢大幅度动作，自然是失败了。

“这师座大人可真怂。”吴世勋笑了声，摇了摇头转身从他身上下来并排躺了。

“没事儿，我信师座是个守诺的人就成，反正老子不会腻。”吴世勋侧过身，一动不动的望着张艺兴不知想着什么的透亮的眸子，那里头一点看不出到底什么情绪。

把受伤的手轻轻搭在他身上，他就知道张艺兴舍不得打这里。

“你这话是缠上我了呗。”

张艺兴索性也转过身，和他面对面躺着，俩人都微弓着腰蜷些腿，像是两弯半圆，完整的合成了整个满月。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

这一觉张艺兴可是睡得香甜得很，一觉日上三竿，脑袋里还混沌做着梦，却迷迷糊糊觉着谁抓他手，他不愿意，对方力气大得很。

好一会才迷糊着睁开眼，就见哪里是梦，吴世勋正扯着他手往自个身下按，张艺兴下意识就要收手，被吴世勋立刻扯住了，“大早上难免的，媳妇儿帮帮我呗。”

“你自个解决去。”张艺兴不愿意碰那根浊物，俩人僵持着谁也不肯松手，吴世勋倒是委屈，小声软道，“你瞧我这右手都这样了，是你害的，你得负责。”

“你这碰瓷的，干我屁事啊!”他就压根不该守诺留下，这个吴世勋，一天没个新花样都不成。

俩人在床上正闹，哪知外面三儿突然发了声，“当家的！”

吴世勋懒得理他，仍然去闹张艺兴，张艺兴不愿惹得外面笑话，便推搡开他，小声道，“叫你呢。”

“啧，有屁快放。”见吴世勋不高兴，三儿只好赔笑，“那啥，那秦小娘子听说当家的受伤，非要过来送汤，说是炖了一宿呢，补的很。”

打发了不就得了，吴世勋听得不耐烦，可又想了下子，回头瞧张艺兴，“想喝参汤不？”张艺兴被吴世勋搅了清梦，这么有人来扰吴世勋，他总算清闲些，迷迷糊糊就想睡个回笼觉，眼皮儿直打架，摇摇头，“腻。”

这么说了，吴世勋自然失了兴趣，“叫她滚蛋。我说她咋还不愿意走呢，一姑娘家成天赖咱们土匪窝里算咋回事，你去把她送回去。”话音刚落，三儿还没说话，倒是那丫头远远偷听了，直闯过来便大哭起来，“吴大哥，你抢了俺来，俺哪还有脸回去，谁还会要俺啊，你这是要俺的命啊！”

外面哭喊一片的，张艺兴哪能睡着，便侧耳听了会子，呵，他就说这个吴世勋哪像他自个口里说的那般好，土匪不还是土匪，糟践人家闺女，这会又翻脸不认人了，他那点当兵的毛病跑出来，愤愤不平只想给他一枪子儿不可。

“成了成了，不就非要送啥汤，放这儿我回去喝你也回去呆着吧。”吴世勋懒得和她掰扯，这女人实在是个不讲理的主，等他空闲下来再去处理她的破事，眼下他可不想让张艺兴瞧着这些乌七八糟的事儿。

说完这些话，那女哭声才慢慢低了，吴世勋叫三儿把吃的进了屋放到桌上，回头愈要亲下子张艺兴，哪知张艺兴知道似的瞬间躲了过去，翻过身背对着他懒得理他。

“干啥，媳妇儿吃醋啊。”那人见他的反应，反倒是乐呵呵的掰他肩膀，想要瞧他脸上是不是有啥气恼没有。

张艺兴被他掰的不胜其烦，索性跳起来瞪他，“我为你气个屁，我是替人家闺女气你个王八羔子！”听了这话，倒是叫吴世勋有点恼意，皱了皱眉，“我吴世勋没强迫过人家闺女。我昨儿给你说的都白说了，你压根不信我。”

张艺兴回头瞧他一眼，“那人家要死要活的赖着你干啥。”

吴世勋叹口气，回去瞧了眼桌上的吃食，说是送汤，不过糕点甜水啥的倒是一个不落，吴世勋猜他就喜欢，举个栗子糕哄他，“来尝尝。”

张艺兴动了动嗓子，虽说早上胃口寡淡，他还真挺想尝尝那些甜口的点心啥的，可瞧瞧吴世勋不愿解释的模样，感觉自个不过是其中一个罢了，之前这房里还不知道藏过多少抢来的姑娘，于是心下有点别扭，别过头去仍不理他。

“我不也要死要活的赖着你嘛，难不成你也对不起我？笨。”张艺兴不过来，吴世勋只能端着盘子过去，这丫头成天做点有的没的来烦他，不过别说，手艺倒是一绝，城里有名的五芳斋也未必比得过她，“刚才我就听你肚子叫唤了，还逞什么。”

“她喜欢你啊？”听吴世勋这么说，他倒是有几分兴趣，连忙转过去咬了口那栗子糕，又香又糯新鲜出炉的，不自觉笑弯了眼，“那你给我讲讲。”

“有啥好讲的，你男人又英俊又有出息，去年刀疤那浑小子瞧她水灵把她要过来要给我，我还没碰，那闺女就赖上了四处说我吴世勋糟蹋了她她走不得了，我这么一气，偏不理她，可一要送走她就要死要活的。这不我一忙，就给这事耽搁了拖到了现在。“吴世勋瞧他吃得开心，干脆把小桌搬上来都给他尝，“没想到她还有点用处，我媳妇儿爱吃这东西。”

“你这把人家当丫鬟使呢。”张艺兴见他胳膊不方便还给他拿吃的，才拉他过来坐着不叫他动了，“人家给你的，我不吃了。”吴世勋知道他这是心疼他呢，嘿嘿的笑着应了，可转念一想，又不高兴了，“你咋还替她说话，你都不吃醋？”

“我有啥可吃醋的。”张艺兴把空盘子放回去，细手又忍不住去摸另一碗甜水，被吴世勋黑着脸阻止了，“吃吃吃你就知道吃，她给老子的，你不许吃。”

这下倒是弄得张艺兴一愣，也不知道吴世勋哪来的邪火，昨个还嘴里不害臊一口一个喜欢啥的，今个他多吃口那闺女给他的东西就不成了？

应证自个的话似的，吴世勋索性自个坐到那把张艺兴手里的甜水抢来吃的高兴，一面还评价着这碗糯豆少了些，莲子多了他不喜欢。

“你吃就吃呗。”见他别说料了连口汤都没留给他，张艺兴才有点生气了，这土匪的话，果然一句都信不得，昨个全是骗他回来胡说的罢了。

俩人各生着气，索性谁也不想理谁了。张艺兴看他就眼烦，自个套了衣服就往外跑，吴世勋见他要出门，还是忍不住忙道，“你去哪？”

“干你屁事。”张艺兴闷哼一声，推了门就出去了。

这阳光明朗的，咋总觉着凉飕飕的。  
三儿搓搓膀子，给黑蛋使个眼色，“不知道咋我总觉着，今儿有的闹呢。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

虽说还气着，可眼看傍晚了，人还一点回来的意思都没有，吴世勋哪里躺的住，也不知道唤了三儿多少回了，“我媳妇儿还没回来呢？”

“没呢，我瞧着下山的方向去了，我给当家的换个药先。”

“你还说，你他娘的也不跟着！”吴世勋厥他一眼，翻个身起来，可等三儿屁颠拿着药过来，想着昨个还是张艺兴温温柔柔的模样，倒是又不乐意了，“滚蛋不用你，笨手笨脚的。”

三儿听着委屈，忙道，“嫂子不是喜欢邦儿吗，当家的放心我叫他跟着呢，嫂子心软铁定听他的。”

“他干嘛听他的？我的话他都不听。”吴世勋噌的起身在屋里连转了两圈儿，愈想愈气，“下次不许邦儿跟着，找个丑的，越丑越好！”

那三儿瞧着吴世勋乱晃，他咋的又发火自个也一头雾水了，他还愣着，吴世勋气冲冲吼道，“愣着干啥，拿着纱布，我去秦大妮儿那去叫她换，给我过来！”

“哦...哦！”

“嫂子！你可算回来了！”黑蛋连忙过去跟着，哪知张艺兴还在气头，压根不理他，径直就进了屋，“去，今个想吃鱼，刺儿剔干净。”

“哎。”黑蛋连忙应了转身要去找黄大婶儿，可一转念又回了头，“当家的也没吃呢。”

“他吃不吃干我屁事。”张艺兴正恼着他，偏偏他又要提，这么说了，才发觉房里竟然没了吴世勋，他平日总缠着他不消停的，何况现在受着伤也没啥正事干，也不晓得跑哪去了。

“当家的在秦姑娘屋里头呢，嫂子要不....一会鱼做好了端去瞧瞧？”还是小心翼翼的说出口，他就知道自个铁定得挨骂，可这会不说，当家的不自在他更得倒霉，可真是神仙打架，小鬼遭殃，果不其然张艺兴一斜眼骂道，“我失心疯了？瞧他做啥！他离我远远的，我最高兴。”说完啪的关了房门去了。

这黑蛋两处不讨好，也烦闷得摸了把后脑勺，见邦儿乖乖的要去帮他跑厨房，便道，“小祖宗你就别去跑腿了我去就成，你可去瞧瞧当家的叫他赶紧来哄吧就是帮我了，我瞧着，别把嫂子真弄恼了后面儿可难哄着呢，咱们也跟着遭殃。”

“为啥是俺？”邦儿连忙摆手，“俺可不去俺可不去。”

“你这臭小子，你当当家的不来心里头舒服呢，我看嫂子明个气跑了，你就瞧着当家的哭吧！”

想着吴世勋坐地上哭的样儿，邦儿噗嗤一声笑出来，前仰后合的乐了半天，才道，“那成，俺去瞧瞧情况。”

一见是邦儿，吴世勋脸更垮了着，压根不想理他，可又想了下子，才问，“他回来了？”

“回来了。”邦儿老实点头，瞧了瞧秦氏的的模样，又瞅瞅吴世勋，刚才被黑蛋交代的话，一句也记不起了，只会乖乖你问我答。

“那...他回来都干啥了。”

“叫大婶儿做了鱼吃了些，又看了会书啊信啊啥的，洗了澡，这会子歇下了。”

他倒是还挺悠哉。竟然问都不问问自个，吴世勋抽了抽嘴角，冷笑了声，“成，真好，”把那还不明情况的秦大妮一把拉过来。“咱们也睡。”他吴世勋，就没吃过这般冷板凳，这张艺兴，还不如个冷冰块热了还能化成水儿呢，就是个捂不热的石头，软硬不吃，冷热不化。

邦儿咽口津液，纳罕的问道，“大哥，人家儿不都烦屋里那个醋劲儿大管三管四吗，大哥咋偏还不乐意了？”

吴世勋坐着床上，身边这秦大妮也是个蜜桃似的脸蛋的人，可惜他瞧着这甜出水儿的反倒是倒胃口，“你懂个屁，他要是哪天那枪指着我脑袋非要管我，我才得放三天炮仗庆祝才成。你就去给他说我在这屋里睡了，瞧他啥反应。”

哪有啥反应，人家都睡熟了。  
邦儿心下槽了句，这一扯了情情爱爱的事儿，好好的人咋都叫人看不懂了，真是喜怒无常疯傻了一般。  
他可不要娶媳妇儿，我看自个儿就好得很。

皎月当空，午夜正谧。  
有人影鬼鬼祟祟屋外面晃荡。

三儿早打了瞌睡，抱着胳膊坐倚着柱子脑袋一下一下掉着，一个猛子险些翻到，这才觉着想解手的意思，迷糊也就醒了。

懒洋洋起了身往茅厕跑，却觉着身后有啥脚步，脑子处理了下子，骤然便是清醒了，“谁在那！给老子出来！”

那人压根不躲，直奔他而来，三儿连忙摸了摸兜里的土枪，还没掏出来，那人却嘭的敲了下子他脑袋，“小声点儿，老子都不认识了。”

这声音咋眞耳熟，这么抬头一看，可不是吴世勋咋的，“当...当家的，你大半夜晃悠啥吓死个人。”  
转念一想，又道，“嫂子早睡死啦。”

“没心没肺的东西老子趁睡着给他崩了得了！”吴世勋没再理他，几步推开房门便进了去，三儿在后面“当家的冷静啊冷静啊”的喊压根没听，里头骤然便没了动静。

三儿连忙跑门口踢了脚睡的正香的黑蛋，“死秃驴，就知道睡，快听着当家的俩人又闹起来了！”


	15. Chapter 15

15.

吴世勋一进了门，可不是张艺兴床上睡的正香咋的，磨叽着坐到床边，细瞧了又瞧张艺兴的脸蛋，还说梦话呢，实在是早睡熟了的样子。心下愤愤，在那枕头上重重打了一拳，这张艺兴，分明对他身上伤啥的也算是心软，咋就不知道个吃个醋撒个娇，难不成他方才当真一狠心睡了那丫头，他也没一点反应不成？

“真是木头一块，就想着吃睡带兵！”小声骂了句，他又是锤枕头又是骂他的，张艺兴自然是皱了眉头动了动，翻个身面对着他躺了，两手自然的放了枕头上，碰到吴世勋放那的拳头，也不知有意无意，俩手一合，微微握了掌心，才稳稳又睡去了。

那人睡着，手心儿自然柔柔的没使着劲儿，实在轻柔温热，吴世勋愣了一愣，才有点软了点表情。张艺兴是当兵的人，睡觉也总有些警觉，前两天吴世勋悄摸起个夜也能吵醒他，这会子如此也没醒，从来说也算是完全放了戒备当自个地儿睡得了，他也不晓得该不该高兴些才是。

这么想了，到底还是心软了又软，低头朝那软乎乎的肉嘴唇亲了口，脱了外套就往床边躺下去，扯了一小节被子盖身上，这个一大个儿，张艺兴也没给他留位子，他在边委屈的缩成一团，只能抱紧了张艺兴省着掉下去。张艺兴被抱的难受，折腾着胡乱推搡着人，一连给了吴世勋好几个嘴巴子，吴世勋一手伤着，哪有手腾出来阻止他胡闹，俩人折腾了会子，张艺兴这才嘟囔着迷糊睁了眼儿，算是醒了。

“大半夜的，非要来挤我。”张艺兴一面说着，说起来白天吴世勋非要抢那碗甜水，他就生了气实在有点小孩子一般，说出去他张艺兴为了吃食和别人生气像什么模样。他虽说有点挑剔，可对旁人也不算是火爆性子的人，晚上一想便也没啥气劲了。到底瞧着吴世勋的委屈样，还是往里头挪了挪给他腾出位置，眼皮眨的缓慢，下一秒就得又睡了去。

既然说起了这事，吴世勋那点火气就又冒出来了，“你他娘的也不来瞧瞧我？”

张艺兴被他大声惊的困意少了一半，愣道，“瞧啥？”

吴世勋被问得语塞，想了想才道，“我晚饭也没吃，药也没换，你不问问？”

“我又不会做饭，那秦丫头不是做的挺好的，还能饿着你？人家手劲儿也轻，换药不是更仔细些。”张艺兴听了，一面一五一十回着话，脑海里这才一面想了自个说出的画面来，咋觉着，还挺刺眼的，皱了皱眉，故意道，“这是好事儿，你既然对人家感兴趣了，那就早点腻了我，我也好回师里办好多公事儿呢。”

他吴世勋早晚被他气死。又是恼，又是无奈的，也颇有点怀疑自个这么些天有啥意思了。

“成，成，她个保守人，没啥意思，我没玩尽兴，来找你咱们继续。”他回头瞧了眼还没反应过来的张艺兴，说着气话，“还愣着干啥，脱呗。”

这么直接挑明的露骨，张艺兴原本压根没想到俩人房里那层，却统统有了画面感，像是故意告诉他之前那几个时辰他都在做些啥事，脑子里仅知道的那点子男女之事的场面倒是噌的换上了吴世勋和那秦丫头的脸，实在又是变扭又是反胃的，又故意激他似的带上了他自个，张艺兴那么个洁癖的人，实在连俩人碰到的地方都想着如何和那女人纠缠摩挲的，凑近了都仿佛能闻到味儿。他那点子性经验，哪里受得了这样玩了一个立刻换了自个上的话，只脸色一白，骤然噌的就跳起来了，“你....”

方才还总一副不在意的模样，眼下张艺兴这么大反应，倒是叫吴世勋始料未及，张艺兴吃惊的像是从没想过的一般。

吴世勋瞧了又瞧，才发觉张艺兴大抵是压根没去想俩人孤男寡女呆屋里会去做些什么，也压根不知道自个在那边留了宿，他虽不是不懂不通，可在这件事上却是少了根筋一般，说起来除开训练带兵处理公事儿，他生活感情上都好似三岁小孩，实在简单的很。

看张艺兴这才又是惊讶又是恼意，吴世勋才忍不住笑出声，自顾自把张艺兴抱到怀里，“我瞧你是个傻子。”

“莫挨老子！”张艺兴一退的老远，“你他娘的别恶心我。”好像吴世勋是个瘟疫病毒一般，连吴世勋碰过的地儿他都觉着烧着似的灼热的紧，只想立刻赶紧洗澡刷干净了。

真是自作孽。吴世勋暗骂了句，可瞧见张艺兴迟到的火气，自个那点气恼倒是一点没有了，“你生气了？”

“我...”张艺兴这才发觉自个气个什么，咋去了就成，当真做了什么男女正常的事儿，他倒是骤的就满心的五味杂陈难受的紧，磕磕巴巴，“碰了她又碰我，你侮辱老子。”

“成，成，那我不碰你回去找她就是。”吴世勋作势这就起了身，果然张艺兴更气，“你...不行！”

他回头瞧他，张艺兴又是生气，却也不晓得气个什么，一张脸纠结的瞪他，实在是叫他心底忍不住大笑，面儿上自然忍住了，只疑惑的回了头。

“为啥不行，莫非师座大人只想我干你，不能碰别个，是不？”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

张艺兴愣愣瞧着他还挺乐呵的模样，他脑子一团浆糊，既有对吴世勋的气恼，也有对自个的疑惑，干脆不愿理他忽冷忽热的反应了，终于懒得理他，一翻身就去睡，“我...我不管了，随便你。”

吴世勋知道他这是真生气了，既然自个目的已经达成，他也就不再逗他，回头就要钻进被窝，整个把张艺兴圈到怀里来。

“我不说了甭挨老子。”张艺兴往里头缩了缩，这会倒是不再凶神恶煞的语气了，不过心里憋着气却忍着不愿意发给他瞧，吴世勋统统瞧在眼里，心都化成了一团糖稀，“我逗你呢，她哪里比得上我媳妇儿半分啊，我哪里愿意碰她，刚刚半晌全坐那一个劲喝酒呢。”

吴世勋带一股子凉气硬要钻进来，张艺兴被冰的一哆嗦，忙就要推他下去，可听吴世勋说完，手上动作才停了，“你都这样了，还喝酒，怕血淌的太少？”

张艺兴向来是个不愿表达的主儿，瞧着总是没啥的软心肠，可这回先是为他吃醋生气，后是管教他喝酒发伤口，吴世勋时心底儿油然一片热流升起，蔓延的整个身子都暖烘烘的，照了冬日太阳一般，“我吴世勋孤儿一个，没牵没挂的，能遇着你，便是我唯一得谢谢老天爷的事儿，打今儿起，我拿着我的命都护着你。”

怀里人微微一颤半晌才回头瞧他一眼，吴世勋一身凉气未焐热，整个人凉飕飕的，他却觉着颇有点心安的意味。刚才那些厌恶气恼心烦疑惑的五味杂陈，像一盘温水浇灭的小火苗，骤然便一瞬消失了，滋滋的冒着带缕子烟的小气泡。翻个身面对着面，张艺兴也不答他话，只一头扎进那宽阔硬实的胸膛里头了，这回吴世勋没手搂他，他少有的，两条手臂把精瘦的腰搂紧了，虽说一片寒气的，却舒服的叫他眯了眯眼，想睡去了。

“醒了我给你换药，睡吧世勋。”

“你叫我啥？”吴世勋却睡不着了，没事的左手往床上侧撑起来瞧他，虽说不过是去了姓，可在张艺兴口里说出来的那可是比登天还难，实在有点得寸进尺，“那也叫个相公，要不勋郎，再不济叫哥哥也成，我不挑。”

“想听啊？”张艺兴被他烦的睡不着，索性坐起了身，他小狐狸似的勾了勾手，示意他凑过来。

虽说也有点不信张艺兴的爽快，不过还是忍不得要把耳朵凑过去。张艺兴拿手微遮了些，慢慢道。

“梦还没醒呀！”

说完咯咯笑起来，一双眼初月似的弯起来，里头满是闪闪的星子，耳朵尖都笑的粉嫩嫩红通通的。

吴世勋想恼他耍他，可瞧瞧张艺兴稚童似的模样哪里气的起来，摇摇头，探出身出便吻住那张嘴去，只想叫他再发不出那些戏笑声。可张艺兴不一会便被他吻的软了身，脸上耳根皆红似滴血，一对含水的眸子一瞧，吴世勋只觉下身一热，大手就往衣摆里头钻，衣裳宽松松的叫他轻易擒住了乳尖又揉又捏，张艺兴哪里受得住他胡闹，几下便软了腰躺床上挺着胸膛喘，好像耐不住要把两颗红果都送到他手上揉捏才好。

见张艺兴动情，吴世勋索性把衣裳撩起来，一只手捏个着右边的小红果都颤巍巍的立起来，揉捏得红艳艳的娇艳欲滴，另一颗却可怜的无人问津，弄得主人上下挺着身子像是想要人也怜爱下这边的果子，吴世勋笑了声，俯下身把那颗不老实的可怜小豆儿含进口里，故意小虎牙轻咬着吸着，弄得他不知是疼还是舒服，小猫一般委屈的呜咽出声来。

他可知道吴世勋一起了兴致非要弄得他射不出东西才肯罢休，他还不如趁早服个软指不定放了他，否则被他肏迷糊了估计还得被逼着说更多混账话不成，这么想了，才半睁开水灵灵的眸子瞧他，是有点撒娇的意思了，“世勋...世勋....别弄...”

吴世勋瞧了眼他波光淋漓的眸子只一眼，好听的声儿软着撒娇，只觉一股血气统统往身下那寸地儿涌过去，恨不得现在就提枪上阵，指头调笑的弹了下那人早立起来的颤巍巍冒着水儿的那根秀气物什，“可媳妇儿都硬了，我心疼。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

这倒好，原本想着丢卒保车，吴世勋却不买账，反倒更火上浇油几分，眼下吴世勋套弄着他前面硬挺的那根，张艺兴被他玩的手脚发软，脸上抹了胭脂一般绯红一片，垂着眸子喘气儿急着，随着他时不时抠弄铃口而仰着头全身战栗，张着双唇里头冒着水光的小舌头动着发出好听的声响来。

吴世勋手上的动作也没停，伏下身一边和他接吻，时不时舔弄敏感的上颚，搅着软滑的舌头挑进挑出的吮吸，打着转扯进自己的地盘来，张艺兴被他的进攻弄的连连败退，他堂堂第一军第二师师长，战场上可没有过如此溃不成兵，想当初他诱敌深入装作被擒，对着鞭子盐水也无动于衷，这会子对着吴世勋一个伤员，单单一个吻就能叫他毫无抵抗能力，这胡思乱想，便不觉失了神。

“媳妇儿还有空走神呢，是我的错了。”  
吴世勋被他的反应有些不满，手上的动作突然猛烈快速起来，张艺兴来不得反应，没一会便尖叫着射了他一手，白浊沿着他修长的手往下滴落，看着实在淫靡，张艺兴刚达了番高潮，不愿意看那些自个的东西，别过头去阖了眼儿，是出气多进气少，全身软成一滩。

回了头却没找到绢子擦手，吴世勋见张艺兴张着水唇喘的模样，转了念几根手指便索性探了进去，比舌头更灵活的两根手指头夹着舌头揉弄，张艺兴刚经历临点儿，脑子里正空白一片好似棉花一般晕晕乎乎，舌尖被捉着挑逗着，那浊液统统被他自个儿吃了去，几星子溅在他浅红的丰润的肉唇上，下意识被他水灵舌尖探出来，一滴不剩的卷进去了。瞧的吴世勋是轰然燥火，恨不得用肉棒挤进那软唇里头，肏得他大张着口呜呜哼着发不得声，次次撞到喉间的嫩肉上去，合不住的津液滴答的沿着脖子往下滑，耻毛满是他咽不住的液体濡染的亮晶晶的胡乱染了满张小脸，也许他换些角度插，还能看着龟头的形状撑起薄薄的面皮儿鼓起个色情的包来。最后一滴不剩的射进他满口满喉，看他没吃完的沾了满唇满脸。

可到底他是不舍得叫他吃自个那根肉棒，吴世勋在他肉穴口揉了几下，后面早就迫不及待的一吸一合，那处已微嫩红，褶皱间隐隐冒了水光，便忍不住往里刺进一指，原来里头已有了丝湿意，温热的缠裹着在里头胡乱横行的外来者。

感受到后面一股一股传来的瘙痒感，张艺兴这才从射精的余温回过神来，那手指虽灵活，可到底不够长能次次碾过那敏感点来，一根一根增加手指在里头进出抽插剐蹭，只更觉得深处更痒更空，宛如有蚂蚁再爬一般，只能无助的摇摆着屁股去讨求一点刺激。“呜....难受.....不要...不要手指了......”

“不要手指，那媳妇想要什么啊？”吴世勋故作惊讶的歪了头问他，里头水意四漫，肠壁难耐的绞紧了手指想把它咬进更深处些，可那手上却故意次次错过那叫人舒服的地方，求而不得的叫人发狂。

“要你.....”张艺兴更臊红了些脸，虽说他早已全身粉红，也不知看不看得出更涨热了些的脸蛋。他难耐的夹住双腿，像是夹住那只作恶的手臂，又像是想更叫他插得更深些给他止止痒。

那个人恶劣的笑了声，凑近了耳鬓厮磨，吐气儿轻易的吹红了白嫩的一片耳际肌肤，“宝儿不会说，相公教你，你要说，“艺兴想要世勋哥哥用鸡巴肏我的穴”。”

他本就知道张艺兴的薄面皮儿是不肯的，果不其然张艺兴闻了话儿迅速全身一颤，咬紧了唇呜咽了声甜腻声响，穴肉痉挛般一股一股咬紧了手指头打着颤，深处更挤出波黏糊的淫液出来，手指头堵不住的往出口冒，腰肢不自觉胡乱摆着，竟自个上下摇屁股仿佛拿后穴操着手指一般，吴世勋看的两眼泛红，闷哼一声忽的把手指尽数抽了出来，黏连的淫液连了丝黏糊糊的扯了许长，没了手指堵着，里头的水夹不住的沿着白嫩的屁股往下流。

幸好他就知道张艺兴听不得这荤话，一准要羞的更流汁儿来，不然今个没带润滑，他还真不敢胡乱伤了他。

可没想张艺兴听得委屈，后面儿忽的没了东西，连隔靴搔痒也没得，又见自个那淫液四溢连了丝儿的浪荡模样，实在羞耻的啪嗒啪嗒掉泪珠子，这个师长，平日里逞强气场强的很，在床上却总如小孩被欺负了一般呜咽的哭，这种反差实在叫吴世勋欲罢不能，胡乱亲着他脸蛋哄着。

“不说不说也成，宝儿别哭。”他一面这么哄着，却慢慢翻个身把人换到自个身上，他下面涨疼的厉害，也是忍到极点了，“媳妇儿坐上来，坐上来就舒服了。”

张艺兴软乎乎的趴在他胸膛上，泪珠子往他身上掉，虽然他也觉着后面实在空旷的难受，却也不愿意以这么个自个主动地淫浪姿势，“我不.....不喜欢....嗝这样....”

小孩都打了哭嗝了，吴世勋听得想笑，听他软软的声线，前面又起来的半硬的秀气柱子也不自觉在他身上胡乱蹭着流了水儿，知道有戏，仿佛这会才知晓自个才年纪更小些撒着娇，“媳妇儿，我胳膊疼，不能使劲儿啦~你快坐上来，你男人一会憋萎了咋办...”

张艺兴睁开泪懵懵的眸去瞧他抱着纱布的右肩，又不自觉吸了下贪吃的留着口水的后面小嘴，才咬着下唇撑着他胸口直起身子，瞧了眼他硬的涨紫、青筋暴起的那粗大肉锥，吴世勋虽从不说，可两眼发红，脸上颈上也筋脉突显，显然也是忍得难受的。张艺兴这才犹豫了下，微抬起肉臀将后面流水的小洞对准那狰狞的大物。他既然需主动，这才第一次好好往俩人结合处去瞧，那么大的棍儿，那么小的穴，怎么进的去。那龟头碰到嫩肉，兴奋地颤了颤，在小口门上痒呼呼的轻打了圈儿，像沾了俩人的液体画画似的。吴世勋被他撩拨的不行，见他半晌只在门口蹭着不进去，咬着牙一挺跨，龟头噗叽破开湿淋淋的软嫩穴口伴着水声挤了进去。

“呜.....”光是龟头挤进张艺兴就觉着那物烫的吓人，要是要灼伤他柔嫩的内壁一般，咬着嘴唇狠了心，才慢慢松了些支撑的劲儿，那粗大的柱身挤开层层原本只软软的褶在一块的内壁，要撑破一般将褶皱撑平开来，只进了一半便再也容不下那多余的部分，张艺兴早就冒了一额细汗，停下来大口喘着气儿，后穴酸胀如同要破开一般。

见张艺兴亲自对着自个穴口让吴世勋肉棒操开深入，这种满足感早就让他恨不能压住他便猛干起来，实在忍不住他缓慢的节奏，一只手死死往下掐着他细腰，一个用力一挺身把整个巨物悉数撞了进去。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

那仿佛被捅穿的感觉让张艺兴魂飞魄散，尖叫着抓住吴世勋按着他的精瘦有力的小臂一下便软了腰，这骑马般的姿势实在深到极点，那龟头重重撞上敏感柔嫩的那点，里头泄了洪一般涌出一股淫液，都浇在那根粗壮的狰狞之物上，内壁像有生命一般抽动着绞紧了软肉，吴世勋被他咬的粗喘一声，不给他反应的机会便那手按住腰肢配合一下一下重重挺着胯一下一下粗暴埋进整根粗大的肉棒，再慢慢将凶器退到穴口，狠狠撞进最深处的软肉，猛肏起这贪婪的窄穴百十下，囊袋打在雪白的臀肉上啪啪作响。

“操...媳妇好多水好会吸。”吴世勋一边干他一面还臊他，那根物被里头小嘴一般一下一下吸吮，整根像泡在热水里一般暖烘烘的，实在舒服的叫人长叹，打桩机一般又快又猛的操开层层软肉，“你男人操的你爽不爽？”

“爽....啊啊....嗯...哈....爽啊世勋...”张艺兴被干的失了神志，迷迷糊糊哪里知道自个嘴里说些什么，他只觉得后面像被热化被撞穿了一般，那些起初的微微涨疼哪还有一点踪影，只能感受到灭顶的快感要把他淹没了。好喜欢，好喜欢被插得满满的，好想他一直插在里头，他们再也分不开才好。

一个猛顶的张艺兴往后一仰，吴世勋忙抓着他，才猛一觉那紧穴处紧紧一吸，吸得吴世勋骤的头皮发麻，觉着险些把他咬泄了精，大手狠狠拍了把那丰盈的臀肉，弄得张艺兴惊呼一声，臀上不一会便显出个红红的巴掌印来，狠狠道，“这么想吃老子的东西。”

他实际不过一说，可哪知张艺兴被肏的到了高潮点，前面抖了抖就要吐第二波精来，已是脑袋浆糊一般，也不知道晓不晓得自个说些什么，“啊.....想吃....嗯...射给我嘛.....啊啊啊........”

操....吴世勋咬了牙，那穴口的嫩肉都被他猛烈地操干翻出了嫩红的软肉，止不住的肠液沿着穴口染湿一大片床褥，一部分在小洞口和肉棒相交和缝隙被打成了白沫子，每次撞进去里头都有噗叽的水声，又重重抽插了几十下，只觉得龟头突突跳了几下，一股猛精猛然系数浇进了敏感点上。

这么射了精，吴世勋却不舍得忽的出来，感受高潮后的小穴蠕动吸吮，挤不进的白浊精液溢出来沾了满屁股满腿，亮晶晶的的一片。

张艺兴趴在他胸前喘气，全身像打水里捞出来一般湿淋淋的，头发一缕一缕黏在脸上，脸蛋口里腰上穴口大腿屁股哪里不是各种液体混着精液一片，任谁能想到那个战功赫赫的张艺兴这般模样。

俩人休息了些，到底吴世勋不肯出去，后面埋了大东西却一动不动，才觉着只剩下痒了。可这会脑袋渐渐恢复了意识，张艺兴哪里还愿意那荤话，只微撅了撅臀，眼神波光淋漓的望他一眼，“动动。”

这个小妖精。吴世勋扯了扯嘴角，里头还满是他刚射的东西，他倒又嚷嚷着要伺候了。“屁股痒还要啊？自己动。”

见吴世勋无辜的指指自个伤口，厚着脸皮说还是伤员呢，张艺兴也别无他法，撅了噘嘴委屈的撑起身子，无师自通的摇晃起屁股，他穴里满是汁液，被肏的松软柔嫩，那巨根进出早已畅通非常。张开手撑着吴世勋紧实的小腹，上下摆着腰肢一下一下让那再度苏醒的肉棒操进操开肉穴。他自然没吴世勋那般激烈，自个低着头瞧着那处，里头的白浊精水有机可乘争先恐后的一股股沿着俩人交合的地方往下滴淌着黏连着，实在是不堪入目。张艺兴忙不去瞧了，仰起头专心上下用肉洞套弄着粗棒，每次坐深了捅到了舒服的地儿，黏人的骚穴不自觉绞紧，便能听到吴世勋小声闷哼声。张艺兴觉得有意思，于是故意每每用那处层层嫩肉咬他，要看吴世勋粗喘的模样。他想了想，又觉着不尽兴，一手摸到后面去拨弄那人那囊袋小球，吴世勋被揉捏得猛然一僵，眼神危险的瞥他一眼，不等他慢悠悠磨人的频率，惩罚一般一用力顶胯再度撞进他最深而敏感的那处，张艺兴果然发出悦耳甜软的长吟，水淋淋的眸子狠狠剜他。

吴世勋被这一眼瞧的头皮发麻，想着前两天给他开苞时他还青涩凶巴巴的模样，身上这个摇屁股的小骚长官大抵只有他才看过吧，幸好当初枪里他没放子弹，不然叫那时候就给一枪崩了，瞧不见这模样的张艺兴，那才是终身遗憾。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

这回天已大亮，倒是吴世勋这才起来，扫了眼张艺兴不在，起身问三儿他跑哪去了。这三儿嚷嚷着，就在后院棚下面儿写东西呢，也不知道写的啥。

跑过去一瞧，可不是张艺兴正做葡萄棚下面处理文件，披着件外套里头只穿了件半袖，不过又专注又认真的，一点没发觉凑近了的吴世勋。  
难怪昨个下了山，这是把工作文件都搬过来了啊。

“起这么早，腰不疼？”吴世勋从后面儿搂住他，一下一下给他揉着腰，原不过是当真心疼他没啥其他意思，不过张艺兴生性怕痒，又被吓得一跳起来，脑袋重重撞上吴世勋的尖下巴，俩人都吃痛抱住脑袋（下巴），瞧着实在有点滑稽。

“我怕痒得很，别挨我。”张艺兴磕磕巴巴回他，像是躲着他似的眼神闪烁。

“忘了媳妇儿太敏感了。”吴世勋笑嘻嘻的单手搂他，却被他躲了躲，竟然也没回他瞪他，只是道，“外头你他娘嘴里老实点！”

今个倒是没挨瞪，吴世勋惊讶的坐一边瞧他，张艺兴皱着眉毛一边批文件，不过皮肤白一点挡不住耳朵尖红扑扑的像少女一般，他算是懂了。这人是想到昨个自个太主动太放浪害羞呢，真是可爱，瞧了眼三儿正抱着柱子犯迷糊，才凑近了低声道，“不过说起来，媳妇儿昨个也太骚了吧，看来以后我也不用顾忌许多了。”

“你！”张艺兴忙回头瞧了眼三儿，好在那人雷打不动的，不过他也不敢大声，低骂，“那...那不是你受伤吗，没下次了！”

“唉，对呀，想不到媳妇儿伤员都不放过呢，咬那么紧不叫我出去，怎么样，小嘴含了一夜这会还合得上吗？要不要相公给媳妇儿抹点药？”

他就猜吴世勋今儿要来臊他才一早跑出来看文件，哪知他又要撵过来，真是哪里都躲不掉这人，这外头指不定谁听着呢，还不如在房里浑说好歹还知道没人，真是得不偿失。脸上火辣辣的，总算破罐破摔回头锤他，“回屋里回屋里，外面瞎说啥呢！”

“哎哎别着急呀，媳妇儿咋还没喂饱呢。”

“闭嘴！！”

张艺兴一边给他换药，吴世勋这才老实了会。毕竟受了伤诸事不便的，他可不想作死再吃他两刀，不然手脚不便的夜里多被动啊。想想还是早点伤好才行。张艺兴虽嘴硬，身子倒是那些享乐事儿适应得很，等他好透了，还能开拓点酱酱酿酿的其他玩法，想想就开心。

张艺兴看他躺着傻乐，咬了咬嘴唇，他想了一天，还是给他说了好，这才缓缓道，“我明天得去南京，估计得一段时候。”

心里那串子想法骤然湮灭，吴世勋愣了愣，忽的起了身，张艺兴正撒着药被他的动作弄得洒了他一身，他也没点反应，“危险不？”

“打仗哪次不险的。”张艺兴不愿意多说，把他按回去躺着继续撒好药，又拿纱布轻轻给他包好，“我张艺兴就没输过。”

张艺兴在他这几天不过处理处理文件研究研究电报地图，他都差点忘了他可是一场场都是在打仗，心里头咚咚直跳，一把握住他手，“有啥事你别瞒我，你若需要，我带兄弟跟着你也成。”

“老子那可都是精锐，需要你们百十个痞匪做什么，当家的还是个残兵。”张艺兴白他一眼，“真当老子弱不禁风小娘们了？”

“不是。”吴世勋想反驳几百号人呢，护着你总是行的，可瞧瞧张艺兴清亮眸子，却不说话了，那是戳他张艺兴自尊的事，一准得让他不高兴。那些要小心，担心你，甚至我陪你去，统统都卡在喉咙里，到底他也不是冲动行事儿的小孩子了。

“明个啥时候？”  
“下午吧。”

张艺兴瞧他的反应，俩人都有点没了话，吴世勋总是乐呵呵的，痞气十足的，精神气的，甚至贱兮兮的，可都没见过皱着眉发愁的样儿，倒是挺招人心软的。张艺兴笑了声，爬上床正面跨着他坐，两条手臂攀上笔直宽宽的肩膀上，红着脸蛋亲了他下子，“欠我的甜水回头得请我吃两大碗啊。”

吴世勋耷拉着脑袋没心思理他，被抛弃的大狗似的生无可恋的没个动静。张艺兴瞧的心急，连亲他脸蛋竟然都没反应了，狠了狠心，探过去阖上眼儿吻住他的薄唇。

那张嘴总是攻击性很强的弄得他溃不成军，这会子却抿着不吭声，实在不像他的做派，软滑的舌头伸去探了探，那牙齿间合的紧紧地，压根不吃他那套。张艺兴有点挫败，不服输的在他唇上轻咬了口，舌头在两排白牙一颗颗挑拨顶弄，那人跟个木头一般。

他有点生气了，刚要收了舌头，那两排齿忽的张开了，不轻不重咬了挑火的舌尖进来，托住他的后脑深深地吻了下去。张艺兴被打的措手不及，吸着勾着他的舌尖不叫他走，喘息全乱了几乎呼吸不过来，不一会便软了下来，“你耍我呢！”

吴世勋瞧着他喘着的模样轻笑，脑袋却一头扎进他香乎乎的肩窝，闷了半天才说，“我在想着，明个下午就要走，那今儿晚上不能肏你太猛了。”

“吴世勋！”张艺兴实在是白担心，“我他娘的竟然以为狗嘴里能吐出象牙！”


	20. Chapter 20

20.

吴世勋自然是没闹腾让他好端端睡了个好觉，张艺兴不肯他送，说不想师里人瞧见，又说况且用不着这么粘粘糊糊的怪矫情，自个便要骑马下了山奔师里去。吴世勋竟然也乖乖听话，就在寨子门口不咋正经开俩玩笑才朝他挥手，“媳妇儿早点回来，别叫为夫独守空房啊。”

张艺兴翻个白眼不搭理他，转身便要鞭马，可想了想，又扯了缰绳回头朝他道，“我可警告你可别尾随老子，被老子发现我可誓不再踏这山寨门儿。”

吴世勋这么闻言，才委屈皱眉，“操，你也忒了解你男人了。”

张艺兴被他逗笑了，他逆着光骑在马上，太阳都不过是他的背景墙，光芒是为他度的金身。他穿着笔挺军装，合身而更衬他意气风发，随身揣着当初吴世勋没收了去的那把盒子，笑容比阳光更透亮，纵是自诩粗人如吴世勋，也不得不念句，鲜衣怒马少年时，能堪那日贼南渡。

“走了。”少年就只两字，拉了缰绳转过身去，马鞭一挥而就，就着背景里头即将落山的暖色光，一寸寸越来越远，消失到山腰的树丛里去了。

吴世勋也跟着空落落了。

说起来还是自个不争气正巧受着伤，帮也帮不上忙，连自个也没法干点正事，只能老实呆着胡思乱想。

三儿瞧着吴世勋都快抑郁了，忍不住道，“当家的想嫂子咋不跟着啊，我看当家的就算伤着那也比那些小鬼子强。”

“蠢货，这回我去了能干啥，何况你嫂子知道老子非跟他，又得置气。”吴世勋兴致缺缺的瘫在藤摇椅里晒太阳。

“那...那当家的伤好了再去，这日本鬼子越来越嚣张，嫂子后面还累的很呢。”

现在局势日益紧张的，听说他原来村里那个刘大壮去参军，没两年就上了战场时人还不到二十就没了，那刘婶子哭晕了好几回，刘老爷子一个没缓过来也撒手人寰了。

这年头，不太平。

吴世勋翻个身坐起来，“三儿，你说，老子带你们去参军，咋样？”

三儿下巴差点惊掉，“当家的，你疯啦？”

吴世勋对他翻个白眼，重新懒洋洋躺回去。

“咱劫富是不是济贫了？”  
“那是啊咱不能瞧着村里头饿死。”  
“咱是不是也得打鬼子？”  
“那不能叫鬼子杀咱中国人啊。”  
“那咱为啥还得想着被军里头剿？人家干一个事，还能拿俸禄。”  
“是哦....这么说是挺吃亏。”

“蠢。”吴世勋扬扬眉，“去，把大家伙叫过来，等这事儿过去了老子好了，咱也光明正大吃军粮去。不愿意的，老子也不为难他自个下山去。”

南京。  
3日，各路日军已逼近南京外围。  
5日拂晓，日军开始进攻南京外围防线的守军，南京保卫战正式打响。南京守军虽奋力苦战，却屡战不利，损失惨重，被迫节节后退。  
9日，日军送来劝降书，要求守城军队在10日正午以前投降，但这一要求遭到拒绝。  
10日，日军华中方面军司令官松井石根下令攻城。在空中六七十架飞机的掩护下，日军地面部队向雨花台、通济门、光华门、紫金山等中方守军阵地发起进攻，中日军队在南京城内外展开了大厮杀。

“慌慌张张干啥。”吴世勋叼个草根正瞄着树林里头那兔子，那大头差点没摔个跟头急匆匆跑来，激动磕磕巴巴半晌说不出句完整话。

“当家的！城里都说在，南京守不住了，十万兵几乎全没了！！”  
枪口一歪，呯的打断了截树枝，哗啦啦的掉下来，兔子连忙逃窜去了。

“第二师呢？”

“那谁知道啊都乱成一团了，说是只要是当兵的十个有九个都...没了。”  
“当家的...你没事吧？”

吴世勋手里还举着枪，一口吐掉了嘴里的草根，垂着眼沉默了半晌，大头也瞧不见他有啥表情没有。

“去，准备一下，老子现在去南京。”

大头有点急了，“当家的去不得呀！南京失守成定局了，城里头都要往外逃，你咋还上赶着呢！那不管汉子还是娘们，咱要啥样的找不.....”

呯——

枪子就打在他脚边，大头瞧了眼吴世勋枪口冒着的烟儿，腿一软瘫坐到地上，好一会挣扎着手脚并用爬起来磕绊着往后跑，“成....去！咱现在去！”

战至12日16时，中华门、光华门、中山门皆被日军突入，南京城内多处响起激烈的枪炮声，守城部队与突入的日军展开激烈巷战，南京城已无法固守。12日17时，唐生智下令各部队突围撤退，至此，南京保卫战宣告结束。

硝烟漫天，尸骸遍地。  
大批的人争先恐后的往试图往城外跑，有的抱着稚童，有的牵着老人，无一不死在城口日军枪口刺刀之下。  
也有零星一两个从里头发了疯般逃出来，吴世勋忙揪住那妇女，“里头还有中央军没？”

“中央军？？？全死完了，别提当兵的，俺闺女也死了，全都死了！你别拉俺！你别拉俺！”  
那女人疯子一般胡乱推开吴世勋，满身是血的踉跄跑走了。

吴世勋后退了两步，瞧了瞧南京城门上那几个字，无一处不是人血尸首，黄土地上摞着小山包一般尸体，肢体身首异处的如垃圾一般绕着漫天苍蝇。他忍不住胃里翻腾，捂着口忍住了反胃，黑蛋和邦儿连忙扶着他，“当家的....不成了，回去吧。”

吴世勋站在那儿，瞧了眼里头拼命往外闯的模样，又回头看邦儿几个泪汪汪的模样，“你们回去，别等我了。”

“大哥你还带着伤呢！俺不让你去！”邦儿哇的就哭了拦腰抱着吴世勋，生怕他下一秒就在他面前消失不见了。

吴世勋揉揉他脑袋，叹了口气，竟然笑了，“我前个刚说要拿命护他，这不就让老子碰上了。啧，要么说可不能胡乱承诺，你以后娶了媳妇儿，可得不能瞎许诺。”

他一把推开邦儿，抬头望了望这天儿。  
灰蒙蒙的，满是硝烟和尘土，也瞧不见一点阳光了。

他吴世勋打小没了父母，这会子刚遇着张艺兴，那人倒也是九死一生了。  
人之苦难，十之八九。  
这老天爷，对他可没一点温柔可言。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

这南京城，如今简直如座尸城。

吴世勋前些年也来过，那时候火车刚建好，他也就图个新鲜来瞧瞧，那时可是百万人口的城市，比他长沙多有两倍有余，繁华的很呢。  
如今才几年光景，他在这里头呆这两天，目光所及却不是尸骸便是日本兵，幸存的百姓瑟瑟发抖，没一刻敢出个门。

12日吴世勋从角门一枪崩了俩日本兵偷摸进来，正瞧见那群鬼子先扫了遍窑子，里头尖叫哭丧声一片，掺着男人的大笑和听不懂的畜生话，实在是难以入耳。他按了按手里难忍的枪，入了夜里那群人才终于出来了，拖着几个不知死活的窑姐嘻嘻哈哈的回去了。

趁这机会这才溜进去，里头哪还有半个活人，衣裳破布一般满地，女人赤裸着躺在地上。  
咬了咬牙，吴世勋找个小房钻进去，里面正有个女人从地上的木箱里探个头，吓得女人尖叫一声。  
吴世勋忙捂住她，表示自个也是难民逃进来，看女人拿着刀颤颤巍巍指他，愣了好一会，才信了他，指指水缸后面，“里....里头有防空洞，你要是没地去，就进去躲着。”

俩人先后钻进洞里头，俩人坐了好一会，女人才不抖了，鼓着勇气瞧他，“你咋躲窑子里来了。”

吴世勋瞧瞧她，年纪还小，估计也不过十七十八，和邦儿一样的年纪，终于沉默了会子，才说，“我不是南京的，我来找人。”

“找人？？？你跑这儿来找人，你不要命啦？”那女孩睁大眼，仿佛打死也不信这会有人会自个进来。

吴世勋瞧瞧她，却不肯吱声了。女孩又瞧了他一眼，这人沉默的很，半天也不说话，不过长得倒是怪俊的，也不像坏人，“你....吃不？”她把带的布兜里头的窝头掰半个给他，眼睛忽闪忽闪的瞧他。

吴世勋哪点会有胃口，不过他还得存着体力找张艺兴，他自个也不能死这儿。没说话接过来，吴世勋朝她笑了下，“谢了。”

在这呆了三天，每次等半夜黑柳月儿都睡着了，迷迷糊糊才瞧着那男人跑出去，等天快亮才回来，也不晓得是不是去他说的找人去了。真是个怪胎，吃得少，话也少，大老远来这儿找人，那不是疯子吗。

不过那人长得俊，还挺靠谱，时不时回来也给她带点水和食物，也不晓得从哪弄来的。  
这都三天了，这人还没找到人，那还有啥戏呀。

“哥，你找啥人啊还没找到？”

吴世勋来这几天，月儿可头次瞧见那人终于有点情绪了，不过也只是眼眶几欲睁裂通红的，动了动喉咙，才终于说了话，“找第一军二师的一当兵的。”

“嗨那你还找啥城里哪还有当兵的活着....”月儿脱口而出，可瞧吴世勋忽的回头狠狠瞪他，瞧着实在有些吓人，只得乖乖闭了嘴，缩成一团自个默默啃窝头，她想了一会，才歪了脑袋，“不对啊哥，我前两天瞧见报纸上写着...第36师、第87师、第88师.....还有啥41、48，没有啥第二师的军队来啊？”

她还正绞尽脑汁回忆着，旁边的男人忽的抓住她手臂，手劲大的出奇，差点没握断她手腕，“疼疼疼，松手松手！！”

男人狠狠看着她，惊的她一瞧都忘了继续喊疼了，“当真？！二师没来南京？！”

“你先松开！“月儿噘着嘴甩掉他，见吴世勋按着性子冷静了下子松了手说了抱歉，她才又开了口，“来没来我可不知道...不过我记着报纸里头写着，参战并牺牲的十三个师里头，个位数儿的就只有个啥第三师，所以我记着可清，幸好我爹是教书的，我会认字儿，我以前还......哎哎！你去干啥，天都快亮了！”

吴世勋回头瞧了眼她，把兜里备用的把枪丢给她，“我瞧着这些粮也够你吃一段了，躲着别出来。”

月儿还愣着，那男人直直便走了，也不知道为啥，她就觉着，这次他是最后一次告别了。

今儿倒是个满月。  
吴世勋瞧了眼夜空，这才记着再过没多少天就得过年了。

出来容易出去难，吴世勋瞧着守城的十几个日本兵，盘算着自个还剩多少子弹。  
他正想着法子，这才发觉不远黑影里有个人影正缩在暗处，吴世勋这一瞧，可不是个日本兵正解着手，吴世勋轻笑了声，打脚边顺手拎了块不轻的石头，弯着腰摸了过去。

把这一身儿日本兵服脱掉，吴世勋这才呼口气，若是张艺兴回了长沙，邦儿一准得飞奔过来，眼下也没个动静，到底也是没回去。

滁州。  
吴世勋坐在马上瞧，也不知咋，这这荒山野岭地儿竟然驻着支军队。  
原本他以为张艺兴怕是没指望了倒也没哭，这会子瞧见那片燃着烛火光，里里外外看的哪里不是中央军队的军服，他一个顶天立地男人，竟然有点湿了眼眶，咬了咬牙忍住了，还不知是几师的兵。

吴世勋摸到边儿，瞧着里头有个小官模样的人给身边个人絮絮叨叨，“净说上头上头！师座叫说扎这儿就扎这儿自然有他道理，上头命令，师座顶着呢！要你在这废话！”  
“可滁州离南京这么近！咱一支师打不了，要被发现了那可全都得死！上头限咱明个上午撤回长沙！王中尉啊，你得劝劝张师座！”  
“师座那性子，谁劝得住......管他上头啥，咱第二师，就听张师座的话。”

第二师。  
吴世勋心脏像活了过来，  
咚——咚——  
跳起来。  
他瞧了眼天上的圆月，终于轻笑了两声。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

“师座师座！”

“又咋了。”张艺兴低着头正亲自给上头回着文件，抬手抿了口茶，才睁眼瞧小王。

“外头有个人说认识要见你，也不知啥人，要不要抓了？”

手里动作一顿，里头茶溢了小片出来，小王忙要去擦，被张艺兴摆摆手拒了，“去，把他叫进来！”

“哎。”小王应了声要出去，又听张艺兴说，“明个一早，回长沙。”

小王愣了愣，这才大喜，一边跑着飞奔出去了。

“张师座可把老子害惨了。”

那声音可真熟悉。却又恍若隔世的。  
张艺兴一抬眼，可不是吴世勋咋的。他原本就肩上伤着，现在更在一身的血迹，额头上的口子还流着染红了一片侧脸的。

“谁他娘的让你来的！”这一出声，那脸上的表情可就绷不住了，咬了牙忍得青筋暴露，才堪堪忍着眼眶里的泪珠儿来。

他张艺兴本被调来南京，可正巧半道碰上另一波日兵，纠缠耽搁了几日，谁能想短短几天南京早就封了城，只得听了命令转而守上海，这才听说吴世勋寻他进了南京城。可那会已是大局已定，他一个师的兵咋也不能再夺南京，上头连连下命令令他立刻回长沙，他偏不走，这才在不远处的滁州驻扎下来等信儿。

吴世勋又是一身的伤，几夜未合眼，也未吃什么，早已只是强撑着才有意识，眼下精神一放松，差点就倒了地。张艺兴忙去扶他，那人稳了稳身子，一双手却死死搂住了他。

深的好像俩人嵌了进去，抱得张艺兴生疼。  
吴世勋脑袋埋在他肩窝里，良久都没动。  
张艺兴睁大着眼，在帐篷顶儿瞧了一个圈，也没成功把眼泪框在池里。

“他们都死了..世勋...”  
“原本该我去的，可老刘去了...我以前还老嫌他汗味儿臭.....他...他还开玩笑说抢了功叫我别恼他啊...”  
“我去瞧了，全死了，七八十的老太、两三岁的小孩，可我啥都没法做....”  
“我带那么多年兵，可这次那么多人死，十几万人啊.....我一点办法都没有....要是你也死了.....我....我....”

那人终于哭起来，隐忍的，颤抖的，像是忍耐了许多天的情绪。

他是没输过的人，是自负的人，是不怕死的人，可这次他输了，怕了，无能为力了，他恨不得自个也是那天牺牲的一个，也不叫活着的人一遍一遍的自责中度过。

“世勋....是不是该死的是我？”

“放你娘的狗屁！张艺兴，死简单，活着才难！我媳妇儿有这么没出息吗？”

张艺兴被他骂的怔怔的。他瞧着吴世勋的浑身伤口，吴世勋眼里的血丝，愤怒皱着的眉毛，吴世勋为他跑死了两匹马才赶来的南京，在那屠杀场一般的地方呆了三天，只是为了他罢了。  
他哽咽了下，抹了把眼泪，“你他娘反了敢骂老子。”

吴世勋这才松了眉，朝他脸蛋上亲了口，  
“等回去了，老子带兄弟一块投奔媳妇儿去当兵，媳妇儿别怕。”  
“我媳妇没错，是鬼子王八蛋，咱夫妻俩一块打鬼子。”  
“媳妇别哭，只要老子在一天，就替媳妇儿扛枪子儿。”  
“要是打完仗咱还在，就回去当土匪也成，媳妇儿还做老子的压寨夫人。”

张艺兴到底还是破涕为笑，“就你这嘴，在老子手下一准儿罚深蹲跑就给你罚的服服帖帖。”

吴世勋嘿嘿笑，又在他红乎乎的嘴唇上亲了好几口，才说，“师座白天罚我不要紧，晚上别在老子下面儿求饶啊。”

1938.1.30.除夕。

吴世勋在门口捣鼓了半天，一点没个安生。张艺兴正瞧着新闻，这一时被他打断了，才放下手里报纸，“你干啥呢。”

“这不是除夕夜，贴个春联儿，你快来一起，这才有好运。”吴世勋探个头笑他，见他不动，才颠颠儿跑过去把人拉过来，“不差这一会儿，你诚心许个愿，指不定老天爷一高兴嘿，也就心想事成了，这不更好？”

吴世勋这么着进屋里拉他，他才瞧见吴世勋衬衫儿军装外套没一个扣好扣儿的，帽子也歪歪的挂在脑袋上，咋看着一点也没当兵的模样儿，还像个土匪头子。

张艺兴都气不起来了，轻笑一声低骂，“瞅你那痞样儿，可别说是我师里头的人。”

“成成成不说，”吴世勋乐呵呵的把浆糊递到张艺兴手上，对联比划着往哪儿贴好，“老子才不说是你师里头的，老子是媳妇儿房里头的。”

张艺兴忙回头瞧了一圈，吴世勋点点他示意往他手里头对联上摸浆糊，“放心小王他们被我撵回去今儿提前歇了。你瞧你就没歇过一天，今儿除夕，就先忘了那些事儿。”

张艺兴刷浆糊的动作慢了点儿，叹了口气，“南京城...日本人还没走呢，那儿的人，谁能过个年。”

“我不说你也知道，无能为力的事，得放过自个儿。”吴世勋把春联平整贴上了，满意的自个瞧，歪着脑袋转头冲他乐，“贴好咯走走走冻死了回屋睡觉！”

“快，许个愿，凌晨啦！”  
“啧.....你有病吧吴世勋。”  
“媳妇儿不能那么老干部嘛，快许新年愿望。”

........

“那是老派不老派的问题吗？？哪有他娘的一边干这种事儿一边许愿的！”

吴世勋瞧了眼俩人结合的地儿，哦，难怪媳妇儿不愿意呢。

“嗨，没事儿，老天爷不会介意的啦。”

张艺兴脸色红红的怕他又折腾，只好慢吞吞的闭上眼合上手心儿，“那就祝愿，世间和平，日本兵快点投降吧。”

“新年愿望居然没有我？师座太过分了。”吴世勋温柔的海波一般缓着规律顶弄他，像是不高兴惩罚他，这才狠狠顶深了下子。

他垂着眸子瞧了眼张艺兴，那人脸色潮红，蹙着眉耐着他的侵犯，睫毛一颤一颤的，好看极了。

可真喜欢。  
他蹙眉时总是会褶住一半眼皮，原本圆弧的上目线便有了硬朗的转折，瞧着便严肃极了。他要掉眼泪是那淡墨眉又委屈的团成八字，原本便下垂的眼角更是可怜极了，肉乎乎的嘴唇不自觉便有点翘起来。他生了气眼睛总是瞪的圆滚滚又凶狠的，连深酒窝也气不见了，抿着唇全身颤着。他笑起来眉眼都弯弯起来，酒窝深的能盛酒，鼻翼小孩子一样啾啾的。他吃东西总是先伸舌头，拿筷子姿势至今也不会，像个小孩子，因为总有人照顾着，生活上总是糊里糊涂，只有带起兵打起仗来，才神采奕奕器宇轩昂。

吴世勋看着他，不自觉便想到月光。他转头瞧了窗，外头月亮像罩了层纱，朦胧又迷人。

“那你呢.....嗯..许啥愿望？”

“我呀，也一样。”吴世勋猛抽动了几十下，这才闷哼一声泄出来。  
“世间和平就成。”  
“到时候，媳妇儿就是我一个的，这会总觉着鬼子咋是横在咱俩间儿的汉子，烦的紧。”

呼.....张艺兴可是累了，侧着身子喘着。吴世勋从后头环着他。

这样真好。  
新年呀，请世间和平吧。

-终-


	23. Chapter 23

莫挨老子 番外

<论大哥嫂子一把年纪还无处不腻歪怎么办>

作:吴建邦

那啥，俺叫.....呸，我叫吴建邦，叫我邦儿就成，本来姓啥都不重要了，反正我大哥疼我养我，我就跟他姓儿了。

说起我大哥，那可是个人物，想当初在长沙，谁不知道我大哥的名号，那左青龙右白虎，说的就是我大哥。你不信？你就随便搁家面馆儿报我大哥吴世勋的名号，那店家一准吓傻了求着给你面里要多下好几根小白菜，不给你来找俺！哦找我，我赔你一大把小白菜！

害，不过说起来，从来英雄难过美人关，我大哥虽牛批，但那也不例外。

这么就得说说我嫂子。能征服我大哥的人，哪能是一般庸俗女人吗？那不能！巧了，我嫂子既不庸俗，也不是女人。既然两项吸引高富帅的条件都占了，我大哥自然一见到嫂子第一面儿就沦陷了，恋爱了，爆炸了，那叫个昏天黑地干柴烈火你侬我侬互诉情肠你上我下...咳咳咳，你瞧我做啥，我可没胡说，我可听刀疤哥说他门缝扒了一夜，俩人实在是哔哔哔哔——哔哔哔哔——相当激烈，反正比我瞧过的小黄书好看。

我在这这么胡说八道，被他俩瞧见可不的要我小命儿，我还是说点儿正事吧。

不是我吹，我嫂子不仅脸蛋儿极品，还会打仗，那官也可大啦，刚开始那也是眼睛都得长头顶上去，不过幸好我大哥牛（活）批（好），所以嫂子没多久也沦陷了。

俩人一块儿打仗的时候，嫂子成天忧国忧民哭唧唧，我大哥白天打仗晚上还得安慰嫂子，用啥法子我可不知道你们自个想，反正嫂子说我敢胡说就要把月儿也接走陪他老两口聊天儿，那可不成，他俩倒是腻腻歪歪，哪能抢我媳妇儿，再说了我媳妇在那待两天非得长针眼不可。不过我能透露点儿，反正通常第二天嫂子一早上都不会来瞧晨练了是我大哥带，大哥说他腰疼，得歇歇。

只要是大哥带兵，那就轻松多了，大哥疼我的很，成天说有他撑着就成，用不着我拼命。唉，不过打仗日子还是难挨，好在总有个结束的时候，这不，小日本可算投降了，可嫂子还是愁的慌，说是还得和自个人打，得打中国人，他受不了。

因为这儿，嫂子给上头提了好几次想辞，那还打着仗正缺人呢，上头哪里会放人啊，哪次不是挨怼一顿差点遭批斗。

还是大哥劝他得活套，他那股子正气劲儿，对鬼子成，在当官这些弯弯绕绕里头非得被生吞活剥咯。

我也觉得大哥说的对，嫂子是个好人，好看不说，人又正直，心也软，就是犟的很，也就是有大哥，不然他这么干干净净儿个人，不得被自个良心逼死，那就得被现实逼死。幸好我大哥可是个滑头狐狸，呸，聪明人儿，俩人使了个小伎俩双双重伤，害，实际那也不是小伤，也躺了好一段呢。那医生大叔被我动之以情晓之以理外加一点点小钱小恩终于感动了，给俩人报了个二级伤残，这倒好，俩人可算双双把家还，回那山头又称霸王去混了三四年好日子。这下子局势稳定了，上头把俩人接海峡这边儿养着，还成了功臣，前俩月还追奖了中将，小日子滋润的很呢。

啧，真是岁月不饶人的，想当初被大哥成天当作小屁孩宠着的日子仿佛还在昨个，一转眼功夫竟然自个都是奔三人了，这俩人更不用说，奔四的人了，嫂子怎么算也得三十七八，也不知道是不是没兵带了憋的，反倒成了小孩，成天隔三差五就得使使小性子，怼的大哥没脾气，不过好在大哥对嫂子就有使不完的耐性，（也估计是因为气总往我身上撒吧），反正我的日子倒是一天是比一天难过，好在我还有个乖闺女，那是一个水灵，那可是我的心肝宝贝儿，想着她我受伤的心灵才得以平静。如今才不过三岁，正乖着呢，哪知又被嫂子瞧了，喜欢的不得了，当时就放话。

——吴世勋！星儿也太太可爱了！快！你也给我生个呜呜呜！

？？？？？？  
我和大哥都一脸迷惑。

——媳妇儿，生宝宝这事儿说起来还是你怀可能性稍微大那么一丁点儿吧，毕竟我那子孙次次可都喂给n.....唔唔唔唔唔唔！

色即是空空即是色色即是空空即是色......媳妇儿俺想你呜呜呜（抹泪）

总之，嫂子既然发了话，我们夫妻俩当然非常，开心的，自愿的，乐意的，笑咪咪的，决定把星儿送过去养俩月，毕竟打不过我大哥（烟）。

既然说起星儿，那必须说说我媳妇儿，她叫柳月儿。

说起来还是大哥扯的线，嫂子搭的桥，才让我遇着她。

那时大哥为了找嫂子才认识的我媳妇儿，俩人也算有段渊源，不过之后局势紧张，也就断了联系。

还是后来日本投降那年，月儿本为了逃饥荒混口饭吃，这才辗转到了长沙。还是嫂子心好，见难民多时不时放粮（当然也有我和大哥明里暗里老本行那点儿不正经勾当弄来的），总之在月儿来领粮，大哥才把她认出来。

哦，为了这，嫂子还小小的吃了醋，不过死撑着不说，大哥瞧他不在意，自个也生闷气，俩人闹了好几日，直到大哥大早上神清气爽的从嫂子屋里头出来的标准结局，这事儿才算完。

到底大哥对月儿没啥心思，还是他弟我瞧上了小闺女，哄了大半年儿，等我那次跟大哥嫂子打仗一块儿当真受了不轻的伤，我媳妇儿这才眼泪汪汪的被我收入囊中。

哦这都跑题了，再继续说这俩腻歪人的事儿。

从哪里说好呢，哦就从前俩月那事儿说起吧。那天是星儿两岁酒，大哥嫂子自然也要来，俩人角落里头坐着，嫂子抱着星儿玩，星儿那妮子也是胳膊肘往外拐，没事儿就爱抱着嫂子亲两口，仨人其乐融融的模样人人瞧着都不会知道我才是星儿亲爹，周围人都逗她，“星儿不喜欢爹爹了呀？”

星儿抱着嫂子不松手，“姑姑香！”这马屁没得到嫂子的夸奖，果不其然在她小脑袋上锤了下子，“上次咋给星儿说的？”

星儿眨巴眨巴眼睛，也不哭嘿嘿只乐，“知...道了！四咦兴姑父！”

这死妮子......咋和大哥一个德行。

嫂子可满意了，亲亲她小脸蛋，“真乖，来喝饮料。”桌上正巧也没啥牛奶果汁，嫂子只好给她递水，小孩真渴了，咕咚喝了口，才嫌弃的推开杯子，“不好喝，不好喝，辣嘴嘴！”

嫂子这才一愣，把杯子接过来抿了下子口，“呀，是酒呀。”

我还没吭声，大哥先皱了眉，“咋能让孩子喝酒呢？”嗨，大哥这人我还不知道，他瞧着是心疼星儿，实际还不是怨念星儿天天缠着嫂子还叫嫂子姑父的事憋闷气呢。

嫂子一横眼我就知道大事不妙，连忙跑去把星儿抱过来，果不其然嫂子很是有点不高兴了，不过当下也没火，咕咚两口把剩下大半杯白酒喝了干净。

嫂子也是个当过兵的人，哪里都是厉害的，偏偏就是酒量差的不行。原本他也就知道自个酒量才喝点儿低度洋酒，这会一口闷白的，两种一掺，当下就大醉了。

“你就疼星儿，你就凶我。”嫂子委屈得很，“我就知道你喜欢小孩嗝，我又不能sheng唔唔唔.....”

大哥忙捂住他胡说八道的小嘴，虽然他还挺喜欢听，不过嫂子醒了知道自个公共场合说这话，一准得羞愤几天不理大哥撒气才成。

嫂子看上去更气了，泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，醉醺醺的趴在桌上，幸好一桌子都是大头三儿等几个自个人，只有小王哥惊的合不拢嘴，“这是张师座吗.....？”

大哥搂着他悄咪咪哄了半晌，嫂子才不气不哭了，泪汪汪的瞅他，一只手默默摸着大哥平坦的小腹，“世勋，你也太不争气了，我好想要闺女呜呜呜呜....”

.........

这会轮到大哥黑脸了，叹口气才问他，“这么想要女儿啊。”

“嗯。”泪汪汪的嫂子没心没肺的胡说，“世勋要是女人就好了嗝...”打个酒嗝，后头的“就一年就成”谁也没听到，趴桌上就不省人事了。

敢情是俩喜欢小孩的主儿，挨着不敢伤着对方，谁都压着没敢说过。

我忙跑去给大哥顺气儿，“嫂子也就说说，大哥可别往心里去。”

大哥看上去贼受伤，我一猜就知道他指不定想着嫂子是后悔了嫂子是想要个女人嫂子怨他俩生不了闺女玻璃心都碎了，我也没法子劝，灵机一动，“不如我改天给大哥大嫂送条狗？我瞧着大头家那母狗刚下了崽儿一个个圆滚滚可乖......”那眼神儿刀子似的，我赶紧闭嘴。

这事儿之后好些天，大哥都心里有根刺儿，实在高兴不起来。嫂子完全断了篇儿不明所以，只当大哥心情不好，后来日子久了，才怀疑大哥是倦了才冷待他呢。不过嫂子平日里还是犟得很的嫂子，才不愿意叽叽歪歪质问他还爱不爱之类的话儿，自个也憋着气儿闷闷不乐，俩人闹了好些天。

直到一月前我媳妇儿又怀了，大哥没事就跑我这儿，我才知道大哥这他娘的惦记着他侄女呢。

我媳妇儿一点不顾及我感受，直截了当的挑破了，“哥，我俩养一个都费劲，嫂子是文化人儿，正好叫这没出生娃以后在你们那儿养呗，你俩就是他干爹干娘。”

大哥都快感动泪眼汪汪了，连忙点头捣蒜如泥，俩人一唱一和的把我未来娃直接送了人。  
嗨，没人儿问问我意见吗？？我才是当爹的吧！没人权，没人权。

不过媳妇儿话不能不听，何况那边儿可算安生了，大哥又恢复那副模样儿了，天天媳妇儿长媳妇儿短，养的嫂子越来越肤若凝脂的，哦和我媳妇儿一般好看嘿嘿。

反正俩人过得顺当，我这小日子才能顺当，我只能永远当这调和剂，润滑油，供着俩祖宗乐呵呵才成。

咦，咋觉着我是润滑油听着有点怪......嗨，跟这俩人一沾边儿，啥都变得没羞没臊。

反正那边儿都建国了，啥润滑油的也不让成精，我还是当我苦逼的小弟就成。

毕竟那两口子高兴，多着是人也高兴呢，牺牲我一人，不亏，是吧。

-番外终-


End file.
